The Psychotic Scientist
by SnowyBlizz
Summary: This adventure sets Ratchet to chase an evil, crazy scientist by the name of Duncan Los. On this adventure he meets many friends along the way and makes new enemies as well. Rated M for sexual references and course Language.
1. Chapter 1:The Start

**Chapter 1: The start**

Hello! Its Snowy again with a brand new series that you will love/hate! Please enjoy

* * *

'Ratchet… Ratchet… Do we have to do this every time you have to wake up?' Clank voice echoed into the snoring Lombax's mind. Clank then gave up and instead walked over to an alarm system he rigged up just for this occasion. Clank cranked the machine up which emitted a very high pitched sound waking up the Lombax screaming in agony while he held his ears, trying to block the sound. Clank now knew Ratchet was fully awake so h decided to turn it off leaving Ratchet on the floor with his ears still ringing.

'Are you awake now?' Clank then let out a small giggle as he looked at Ratchet with is neon green eyes, Ratchet was now looking up at clank with angry daring eyes but clank just ignored his anger and exit the room.

'Why did you wake me up this early?' Ratchet called out as he got himself up and began to take off his clothes letting them drop to the floor.

'Well the Galaxy special forces sent you an email requesting you go undercover to collect data from Taikato Mita, he is having a social party this afternoon and I sent him an email requesting an invitation' Clank said as he poured Ratchet some hot coffee.

'And being the celebrity you are, he gave you an invitation' Ratchet now came out of his room wearing a white sleeveless hoodie and snow coloured Cargo pants. On his way to make some breakfast he looked outside of the window to see the magnificent view of Megapolis. Ratchet loved the city of Megapolis but he sometimes missed Veldin.

'Ratchet, your coffee' Clank said as he gave Ratchet a mug full of rich coffee, he took it with both hands and then sat on the couch while he watched the news. Ratchet when he read the headline he almost spilled his coffee as he leaned closer, the words "Lombax Research stolen".

'Well Juanita, what do you think of this headline?' Dallas said to his co-host as he was biting down on a bagel.

'Well Dallas, just last night the species research facility was broken into last night and all of the research on the Lombax's were stolen. Not only stolen, but replaced by a message from the thief which we unfortunately have to keep confidential for secrecy details… Dallas can you put your feet down!' Juanita yelled at her partner who had his feet on top of the desk. The Holovision was suddenly turned off which caused Ratchet to turn around and see Clank holding the remote in one hand.

'Ratchet, focus! We have a mission to prepare for!' Clank yelled at the other which made Ratchet droop his ears in sadness.

'You're right' Ratchet agreed as he jumped up and walked over to the computer to check his mail for any mission reports.

'Ratchet, forget about this morning… please' Clank said to Ratchet hoping that he would listen to his request.

'Why should I?' Ratchet then turned around to face Clank who was now washing the dishes.

'Because I'm afraid you'll go to the bar and then come home drunk… We know what usually happens when you come home drunk' Clank said.

'Clank, my sex life has nothing to do with you and I thought you said that you would not talk about this again' Ratchet then let out a low growl at the other then turned back to the computer.

'Hello, what have we got here?' Ratchet said as he clicked on one of the emails and inspected it. It was the invitation to the party and the dress code with many other information.

'Clank it says in this email that the party is held at 2 PM at the west gate hall and it also says to dress as formal as you can' Ratchet then looked through some more emails but eventually had grown tired of finding things to do so he checked the time which had read 11:29 AM. Ratchet then looked at the shopping list that was right next to the computer and decided to go shopping. He then took the note and put on his shoes to leave for the town shopping centre.

'I'm going shopping Clank… Oh and could you please wash my tux?' Ratchet said as he exit grabbing the keys to the ship.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shops

**Chapter 2: The shops**

In this Chapter I tried by best to describe an action scene... Shit!

* * *

'Now… time for the fuel' Ratchet said after he had just come out of the store that was full of fresh produce, Ratchet then pulled the hood over his head more to conceal is identity. He couldn't show his identity in public, he would have almost a million girls hit on him for a start and terrorists would probably try to kill him. Ratchet then turned into the mechanic shop to purchase what he had written down onto the list.

'2 litres of fuel please' he said to the manager as he grabbed his credit card ready for payment of the fuel.

'That will be eight hundred bolts thanks' Ratchet gladly obliged to the man's request and payed for his item then exit the shop. He then looked down at the list in his hand eggs, milk, liquid nitrogen, bread, apples and Fuel, he checked everything off of the list and stuffed it into his pocket. He then let out a sigh and then left towards where he had parked his vehicle hoping to get home without anyone noticing him. Ratchet then suddenly felt somebody pull on his arm and then was suddenly flung behind his back making him drop his groceries. Before he could somehow in any way react he felt a gun being pressed into his head followed by screams of citizens who saw what was happening, there was also other people who had a weapon pointing towards their head.

'Nobody move, and we won't blow this guy's head apart!' Ratchet heard the man behind him yell to all of the pedestrians. Ratchet of course had seen robberies like this before but he had never been in this situation before.

'I said, don't move!' the man yelled out to a woman who had tried to escape but instead was taken as another captive. Ratchet was then suddenly taken into a bear hug by the man who started dragging him towards one of the stores.

'Hello there I don't think we have been introduced? I am your new master and you are my bitch' the man said seductively to Ratchet who was now feeling rather uncomfortable.

'I'm sorry but I think you have mispronounced my name, because I'm pretty sure it's Ratchet' after Ratchet said that to him he kicked the man in the back of the head making him loosen his grip on Ratchet making him able to pull free and punch the man across his face. The man fell towards the ground in an unconscious heap, Ratchet then took the person's weapon then left the store to go and help out the other hostages. He then peered around the corner to see 2 men with what seemed to be a Neon Rifle, a fully-automatic rifle that shot neon blue coloured bullets. Ratchet knew that they weren't going to go easy on him so he knew that to pass them he had to either kill them or make them unable to attack. Ratchet thought about knocking them out with his wrench, but he just remembered that he left it at home. Instead he quickly crept up behind one of them with his pistol at the ready in case somebody saw him, he carefully aimed at one of their heads ready to shoot. He then pulled the trigger shooting a blue neon sphere blasting the man's head open making blood fly everywhere. The other then turned around but it was too late when ratchet disarmed him and knocked him out using the back of the weapon.

'Leave, quickly and call for help' Ratchet whispered to the people who then ran out of the building as fast as they could. Now if I remember correctly there was 6 people so that only leaves 3 left and then I'm done here Ratchet thought to himself as he made his way towards the where he expected them to be, the bank. He carried his new weapon with him leaning up beside the door, Ratchet inspected his gun. The Neon class was a new range of weapons that Ratchet hadn't tried out, the weapons were white with a light blue lines running along the indentations. He looked down the scope of the rifle, it was just like a normal red dot only instead it was a neon blue and had the new company Futuretronics Logo on the top left. Ratchet then turned his attention towards the bank, he peered around the corner to see one of the 3 men were taking the money while the other 2 kept guard. Ratchet turned back behind the wall and made a decision on what to do, he then turned into the bank running and looking down the sight shooting when he can before he slid behind a desk. One of them dropped dead in a pool of blood while the other two dropped behind cover and started shooting at Ratchet.

'Looks like we have a brave one don't we,' one of them says as the other one laughed in agreement 'looks like he was too stupid to run.' Ratchet was now taking heavy fire and had some near hit experiences, one bullet then hit Ratchet in the shoulder making hot red liquid poor out while he screamed in pain.

'Sorry, did I hit a nerve' Ratchet was now growing tired of the situation so he grabbed the pistol he had stored in his back pocket and waited. He then heard dead silence ten the sound of the weapons being reloaded, almost instantly he jumped over the desk and slid to another cover. The two did not notice that he moved so they continued firing at the previous cover. Ratchet looked down right beside him and saw a pile of black ribbon, he then used it to seal up the wound that they had inflicted. Once he had finished he aimed the weapon at one of their heads ready to fire, he paused for a moment to calm his breathing and pulled the trigger causing the man's head to explode with blood covering everything, including Ratchets clothes. His partner moved just out of the way of the falling corpse, judging from the look on his face he was scared.

'Fuck, I can't do this! I surrender, just don't kill me!' the man dropped his weapon to the floor and stood up raising his arms in surrender. Ratchet saw what was going on and stood up with the gun pointing directly at him, he approached the man slowly then started to tie the man's hands together.

'It looks like you're going to prison for a long time' Ratchet said as he finished tying the man's hands up.

'I don't think so!' he said reaching into his pocket pulling out a knife, which was used to quickly cut through the ropes and stab Ratchet into his chest causing him to fall over. Ratchet was now holding the knife hoping that he could take it out, unfortunately the man had other ideas and without warning twisted the knife making Ratchet howl in pain.

'So much for being the he…' the attacker was cut off from the sound of troopers running into the shopping complex, he smiled and took the knife out of Ratchets chest then making a run for it. Ratchet was now lying there, alone, in a huge pool of his own blood.

'I… I… I… C… Can't b… b… breathe' Ratchet said between gasps of breath, and then everything went black.

* * *

Bit of a Fail huh?

Please Review, favourite, Follow and other things that you do these days!


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**Chapter 3: The party**

This Chapter has a fair bit of sexual references so if you don't like that thn skip when you think something like that will happen.

* * *

Ratchet felt cold, like his fur was completely shaved off of his body, he could feel a small pain in his chest but nothing else. He could feel his eyelids slowly open and when he did he could see clanks apartment, on his couch with an ice pack on his head. Looking around there was a glass of water, a box of painkillers and three bandages on top of the coffee table. Ratchet then sat up and then noticed his shirt was gone and replaced with a thick layer of bandages, there was also some on his arm that was shot. Clank suddenly came into the room wearing a tuxedo and was still putting on a watch, whilst checking the time. He then looked up to see Ratchet was now fully awake and had started standing up without any troubles.

'Hey clank, where are you going?' the Lombax questioned Clank as he started walking over to the fridge for a drink.

'Well I'm heading for Taikato Mita's party' Clanks answered as he saw Ratchet drinking down a glass of fizzy drink, he then placed the drink down and started for his room.

'What are you doing exactly?' Clank asked Ratchet as he walked past.

'I'm coming with' Ratchet said and before clank knew it he shut the door that led to his bedroom.

'But you can't go, you're injured' Clank said to the door that Ratchet was behind.

'Clank I'm going and that is that!' Ratchet yelled back to the robot, he knew there was no arguing with Ratchet so he gave up.

Moments later Ratchet walked out of his room wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a red tie.

'Now how about we get going' Ratchet said to Clank as he placed a suppressed gun into his belt which hid behind his clothes.

'I thought this was a data mission?'

'I know but he used to be a weapon's dealer' Ratchet said as he walked out the front door then closing it behind.

'Don't worry Clank, he won't suspect a thing' he said when they sat inside the vehicle ready for take-off.

Moments later they had arrived at their location, Ratchet quickly straightened himself out before entering the massive building. When he opened the doors the entire place was full of people talking, dancing or just dining, he scanned the area for Taikato. He was happy to see he had found the Cazar before he had left or done something wrong. Ratchet swiftly made his way through the crowd towards him avoiding as much attention as possible, Ratchet then decided to flatten his ears making them look like hair so Taikato didn't recognise him.

'Excuse me sir, but what is your name?' Ratchet was held by his hand by a security guard, he looked big and tough and Ratchet wanted to avoid a fight so he took a wild guess.

'Luma cray' Ratchet said hoping that he would pass, the man quickly looked at the list and then walked away. Ratchet let out a sigh of relief and thought that was a reckless move but he managed, unless he was going for backup. Ratchet then turned around and saw his target standing there talking to some people who Ratchet did not know. He walked over casually trying to get close enough to listen in, but since his ears were flattened out he could barely hear them.

'Hey, you there, can you help us out?' one of the group called Ratchet over, at first he hesitated but eventually walked over.

'Yes, you require my assistance' Ratchet said in a polite monotone voice, he hated acting but he picked up one or two things from Clank so he knew what he was doing.

'Could you please taste this wine? It smells a bit… off' Taikato said as he handed Ratchet the wine glass. Ratchet smelt the substance, it did smell a bit funny but he ignored it, he then lifted the glass to his lips but before the liquid touched his lips it was suddenly knocked out of his hands. Ratchet then looked over to a person who was standing there with his arm stretched outwards, Ratchet quickly assumed that this was the person.

'Sorry, I'm a bit of a klutz' the man said before walking away leaving Ratchet covered in red wine and everyone else dumbfounded.

'I'm sorry about that, here come with me' Taikato said leading Ratchet away from the group to the corner of the large room and then entered a door. The room was what seemed to be some sort of lounge room with 2 couches, a chair and a Holovision.

'There is a door down there, go inside and there should be a shower. In the meantime just give me your clothes and I'll find a replacement for now' he said pointing down a hall way. Ratchet listened to the directions Taikato gave him and entered the door to take a shower, Ratchet stripped down naked and passed the Cazar his clothes through the slightly opened door.

'When you're done just meet me in the lounge room' he called out before walking away. Ratchet was washing himself as well as he could, but it was quite hard considering the injuries from earlier.

Eventually he managed to rid his body of the wine and walked out of the shower room while he dried himself. When he walked back into the lounge room he saw Taikato sitting on one of the couches looking at the fine art that was on the wall.

'So Ratchet, how was your shower?' Taikato asked the Lombax there who was shocked on how he noticed him even though he had the towel covering most of his body.

'How did you..' Ratchet started but was cut off.

'Easy, I could see through your disguise' the Cazar then stood up and walked over to Ratchet holding a small piece of paper.

'This has valuable information on it, so don't lose it' Ratchet then made a grab for the paper, but was suddenly pulled away from him.

'If you want to give it to me then why hesitate?' Ratchet said puzzled.

'Hey, information doesn't come free these days you know' he said smirking.

'Then what do you want from me?' Ratchet was asking but then was answered with a long kiss from taikato, Ratchet had no idea what was going on, he suddenly felt he Cazar's tongue in his mouth and let out a groan making him drop the towel. The Cazar then started groping Ratchets balls while leading him towards a couch, Ratchet obviously took this as a surprise and pushed away before it went any further.

'OK, that will do for now' Ratchet said as he gasped for air regaining his breath.

'Fine, but we will resume this later' he said winking at the Lombax then sat back down, he pointed towards the other couch which had a new set of clothes that seemed more casual to Ratchet. When he had gotten changed he was now wearing a black shirt with one side sleeveless and the other side reaching just further then his wrists. He also wore a pair of pure white jeans that had a big bulky belt with the Bogon galaxy defence league symbol imprinted the clip. Ratchet found his gun right beside his clothes and placed it under his belt for safe keeping.

'Here' Ratchet then turned around to see Taikato having his arm extended outwards with the note. Ratchet grabbed for it but when he did the Cazar pulled away and then kissed Ratchet again, he quickly moved away angrily and forgot about it when he passed the note.

'Thanks… and next time don't try any more dirty tricks' Ratchet said as he stuffed the paper into his pocket.

'I can't promise the first half,' he then laughed for a second before continuing 'keep the clothes by the way.' Ratchet then walked over to the door and opened it for him to exit it followed by Taikato, as Ratchet walked out he felt something was wrong, he wasn't sure what but something felt out of place. Ratchet was about to ignore this feeling until he heard a "Ker-Chunk" in the distance, he looked up to where he had heard it. He was suddenly pushed out of the way for no apparent reason until he heard gunfire come from where he was looking before, which whizzed right past him and hit Taikato directly in the head causing blood to fly everywhere.

* * *

I heard that you guys like reading this story a lot so I want to tell you that I would greatly appreciate it if you Read mark of black By CaptainRandom then Part 2 by me because I didn't think this story would be this big to be honest.

Thanks for reading and Read what I tld you to read... Please =D!


	4. Chapter 4: Galaxy Special Forces

**Chapter 4: Galaxy Special Forces**

... I'm just not going to talk

* * *

'So you're telling me that you heard a sniper rifle around the same time that Taikato died?' said the interrogator to Ratchet who was sitting there in handcuffs.

'Yes!' Ratchet yelled at the man 'now can you let me go?'

'Fine, he's clean,' he yelled out to the man behind him who typed something into his computer 'now tell me what were you doing there?' the man asked Ratchet.

'I was on a special mission' he said as his handcuffs were taken off of his hands making him sigh in relief. Ratchet then stood up and started for the exit but was stopped by two lizard men.

'Excuse me but I have to leave' Ratchet said, unfortunately they didn't move for him but instead saluted when the captain of the Galaxy's Special Forces appeared.

'You are Ratchet am I correct?' he said to the Lombax who nodded in agreement 'come with me then.' Ratchet obediently followed the captain towards his quarters.

'What are you exactly doing here?' he asked the Captain hoping for an answer but was replied with silence, he then opened a room and showed Ratchet in who did as instructed then sat down. The captain then closed the door behind him then sat down at his desk looking at Ratchet as if he was an enemy.

'What?' Ratchet said finally breaking the silence between the two.

'Listen Ratchet, you heard about the disappearance of the data on the Lombax species?' Ratchet then leaned forward hoping to hear more.

'I guess you have, anyway back to the matter at hand' he then pulled up a hologram with what said "Lombax Species Information." It was completely empty except for one document which the captain opened as soon as Ratchet had eyed it. When the document opened it only had few words but it somehow chilled Ratchet to the bone.

'You're next Ratchet' the Captain read out loud making Ratchet shiver at the words he had said.

'Ratchet, we have Intel telling us that this was no prank or anything else, this is serious, we are currently undergoing a stage where we put you in a safe location before this person finds you' he then started going through a bunch of papers looking for a document.

'Why? I mean I can manage just fine on my own' Ratchet said to the Captain who just let out a small sigh.

'This person we believe has killed many people the past couple of years, including Taikato and half of security in the Species Research Facility. Now you will be moved into a new home Location in the next 24 hours, here are some suggestions for you to choose from' the Captain then handed his several folios containing information and then flicked his hand signalling that he was dismissed. Ratchet was about to exit but stopped just before he opened the door.

'But why would this guy kill Taikato? He had nothing important' Ratchet asked the Captain who answered with a shrug. Ratchet then opened the door and exit without another word, Clank was sitting on a bench right outside of the office. He saw that Ratchet had exit and jumped to his feet checking on his friend.

'Well?' he asked curiously.

'Well, unfortunately I have to be relocated to another location for my safety, even though I'm quite capable this person has something that I don't' Ratchet then stopped to grab his weapon back from one of the security guards then headed off. Ratchet placed the gun in his pocket but then he felt something inside that seemed unfamiliar, he pulled this out of his pocket to reveal a small slip of paper. Ratchet instantly opened it like a child was opening a Christmas present, inside was nothing but a bunch of figures and the words "CPU .2.3.1."

'What the hell?' Ratchet thought out loud making clank instantly interested in what he had found, he inspected it in a flash he knew what this was about.

'Ratchet this is the Password to Taikato's computer, but why would he give this to you?' Clank finally said.

'I don't know but whatever this is it must be really important, maybe even the person that killed him' Ratchet now seemed excited at what he would find.

'Ratchet…' Clank started but never finished, he looked down at the robot to see he had shut down for no reason. Ratchet was completely confused until he heard the "Ker-Chunk" of a sniper rifle reloading, he instantly picked up Clank and began to run as fast as he could. He then heard the sound of his pursuer's rifle go off barely missing Ratchet and hitting a table that was only centimetres away from him. Ratchet quickly ducked for cover, he then heard multiple gunfire from behind him, looking down at Clank he saw that he had used an EMP of some sort. He then heard dead silence, then sniper probably stopped shooting at him. Ratchet quickly looked over his cover to see his attacker but was responded with gunfire.

'Damn!' Ratchet said as he knew that he was pinned down, but something had caught his eye, a small dart stabbing out the side of a chair. He then picked it up inspecting it before he heard another gunshot barely missing him, Ratchet looked at the dart as if it was his prey.

'What the hell? Is he trying to capture me or something?' Ratchet then stuffed the needle into his pocket for later examination. He then knew that it was now or never, so he made a mad dash for the nearest cover available, he was suddenly slowing down when he felt one of the darts hit his shoe, it was like standing on glass. When Ratchet made it to the next cover he pulled the dart out of his shoe, he then noticed that it was filled with a liquid, like a poison. Ratchet then thought about what he could do to escape this problem, he searched the area for some sort of exit, the only way out was down an old alleyway that lead to the shopping district. If he could get there he would be safe, for now but it was just too far for him to run without getting hit. He then remembered the gun he had and quickly pulled it out knowing that if he opened fire then the man or woman would take cover until he stopped. He then took a deep breath, ran from his cover and started shooting at his target trying to at the least scare him or her. This seemed to work because nothing responded to his actions except for dead silence and the firing of his weapon. Ratchet suddenly ran out of ammo making him slightly scared, but he was this close there was no running back. He then felt a sudden amount of pain in his back leg making him scream in agony, the pursuer managed to hit him. Ratchet then slowly limbed his way to the alley while still lugging Clank on his back making it nearly impossible, but he knew that when he was out of sight then he would be safe. Ratchet somehow managed to get there without any more gunfire, but Ratchet knew that this wasn't over and he had to get to some sort of public area. Limping he slowly made his way through the alley hoping that he would get to the shopping centre before something else happened. When he finally arrived at his location he was bleeding from the dart which made people stare at him, Ratchet felt like something shitty was going to happen. Something did, he fell face first onto the ground, he was paralysed until he felt a something choking him, like an invisible hand and fell unconscious.

* * *

Remember to please support me and everything I do... also read my other stories... Please!


	5. Chapter 5: Relocation

**Chapter 5: Relocation**

Hey guys Snowy again and I have written another Chapter... OK I have written more then one chapter but if you request a Chapter to come out early I can tell you now that I have a schedule planned out.

* * *

'Oww, my head' Ratchet said as he gripped his head trying to soothe the pain. He then opened his eyes to see where he was, he found himself in the backseat of some sort of transportation ship.

'Where am I?' Ratchet questioned himself and the surrounding environment, he then heard the sound of buttons getting pressed followed by a ding signalling the ship was on autopilot.

'Looks like you're awake' Ratchet had heard this voice before but it had been such a long time since he heard it he had forgotten who it was. He then saw the familiar face of Sasha, the captain of the starship phoenix, she then let out a small smile.

'Umm, what am I doing here?' Ratchet asked the Cazar as he investigated the ship for his stuff.

'Well I heard that someone was after you, so I decided to take you in as your host until this blows over.'

'Where's Clank and my stuff?' he replied with another question only moments after she answered the first.

'Clank said he would visit once every now and again, as for your stuff it's all in the back… you have good taste in clothing you know, but I'm not a big fan of wearing it' she said making it sound more seductive at the very end.

'Well… just get used to it then' Ratchet said as he turned away using his fur to block the blush.

'I have a feeling this wasn't just because I needed a place to stay' Ratchet whispered to himself, the Cazar didn't hear what he said but ignored it. They then sat there in an awkward silence, it was awkward for Ratchet but Sasha acted as if it was a treat… a BIG treat.

'We're here!' she exclaimed scaring Ratchet half to death at the sudden outburst, Ratchet looked out to see the magnificent Phoenix in all of its glory. When they entered they were greeted by several galactic troopers which saluted as soon as they saw their captain return.

'At ease' she said as she exit the ship followed by Ratchet who had a small amount of trouble with walking, he then fell over crashing onto the floor.

'What's wrong? Too weak to even stand up?' Sasha was teasing him making Ratchet embarrassed and angry at the same time.

'It's probably the poison that I was injected with earlier' he said as he regained his balance.

'Poison?' Sasha had no idea he was poisoned or anything like that 'I can try and suck it out if you want' she then was smiling while looking at Ratchet's pants.

'No, I'm fine' he replied without knowing what her true intentions were, he then walked over to the back of the ship and opened the back compartment. He then saw a great amount of boxes and bags there full of ratchets belongings, he then looked over at Sasha and telling by the look in his eyes they were saying "What… the… Fuck!"

'We don't know how long you're going to be here so we packed all of the stuff that might have seemed useful' Ratchet quickly searched through his stuff for his beloved wrench, but she must have forgotten to pack it which made Ratchet droop his ears.

'Well at least I have clothes' Ratchet said to himself as he took multiple bags from the back and placed it onto a trolley, Sasha did the same but instead with the boxes. When they had finished loading the trolley up full of Ratchet's stuff they made their way to Ratchet's temporary home.

'Sorry we couldn't get your old quarters but we tried our best to get the next best thing' Sasha said as she showed Ratchet his new room. It had a white bed in the middle, on the left was a couch in front of the holovision and on the right were some stairs that lead towards a personnel kitchen.

'Wow, thanks Sasha' he said to the Cazar who just smiled in response and walked out of his room leaving him by himself.

'So I'll be staying here the next couple of weeks… or months' Ratchet then sighed and started to unpack.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was shorter then others but at least the next couple are longer... I think.

Please Review follow/favourite and if you want to ask any questions or a copy of my upload schedule just send me a PM.

Also remember to read my other stories! Snowy wishes you a good day!


	6. Chapter 6: Curoshio

**Chapter 6: Curoshio**

Before You read this I would like to say thank you! Iwouldnt be this confident without you guys! Thankyou for following and reviewing! It really helps me... also what you call dinner in my country we call it Tea.. Ok we got an understanding... yep thanks

* * *

'Ratchet, Its time for tea!' Sasha yelled out to the Lombax from behind his bedroom door.

'I'll be there in a second, just getting dressed' Ratchet replied back which made Sasha giggle at her dirty thoughts. Moments later Ratchet walked out wearing a tank top and a pair of grey baggy jeans, he then walked past Sasha ignoring the fact he didn't have shoes on. Sasha followed him so she could eat too, but instead she was distracted by Ratchets body.

'What are you looking at?' Sasha suddenly focused her eyes back on Ratchet and then just walked away towards the mess hall. Ratchet just shrugged and then continued towards the Mess hall himself. When the doors opened they saw that Skidd, Qwark, Helga and Al were already eating their food. Ratchet grabbed himself a tray and started filling it up with various things then sat down beside Qwark and Sasha. He looked down at his plate that was in the middle of the tray and started staring at it.

'What's wrong?' Sasha asked breaking his trance.

'Nothing, I'm just not hungry is all' Ratchet then stood up, walked away from the table and slowly out of the mess hall. He then turned back to his room hoping that no one will follow him. He quickly punched the code into his room and then entered before he was seen. Once he was inside he took off his shirt to relieve the pain off of his injury that still wasn't healed, even though they gave him a good dose of Nanotech.

'Now to business' Ratchet said as he leapt onto his bed and then grabbed his laptop from the desk beside it. He typed in his password then accessed his Data Lock program, a program that allows you to access others computers from afar. He then typed in the name Taikato Mita and one computer showed up in his result, he opened it hoping that this wasn't a waste of time. Suddenly a new window popped up onto the screen requesting a password, Ratchet grabbed the note that Taikato had given him and typed it into the computer. The window suddenly closed and a new one came up showing a screen of another computer, he guessed this was Taikato's meaning he was where he wanted to be. The Computer had various files but only one that concerned Ratchet more than the others. He then opened the folder that was marked as "Important Documents, May concern Ratchet". The folder only contained one file with no name, but Ratchet knew that it had to be something important. Suddenly a small document was then brought up in front of him, it looked like a page taken from science weekly with diagrams, maps and a great amount of context. The only thing that appealed to Ratchet was a marking in the margin that had some sort of weird language.

'What you looking at?' Ratchet almost had a heart attack as he saw the female Cazar lying next to him inspecting the document as well.

'Well… before Taikato died he gave me this note' Ratchet said as he gave Sasha the piece of paper.

'If you want help just ask, because that is written in Cazarian' she then let out a huge grin.

'What do you want?' Ratchet let out a sigh as he said it.

'You know what I want' she said seductively as she started tugging on his belt, he then quickly moved her hands away leaving her dumbfounded.

'How about instead a kiss?' Ratchet hoped she would accept his offer, thankfully she did. He got more than he bargained when she placed her tongue in his mouth to explore making him groan but then pull away making her pout in disagreement.

'Fine' she said as she started writing something down into a device that was in her pocket, she showed Ratchet a picture of a planet with beautiful blue waters and small islands scattered around.

'Whatever it is it's located on this island on the planet Curoshio' she said pointing to the planet and then put it back into her pocket.

'I've put the co-ordinates into your ship' she said as she walked away and out of his room.

'Well looks like I'm going to Curoshio' Ratchet then stood up and left his room for the ship.

* * *

Sorry the Chapter was very short but I wanted to keep each scene separate... also please review and tell me any problems you have with the story or with me... you can send me a message if its me... K bye!


	7. Chapter 7: The Facility

**Chapter 7: The Facility**

Hey guys Its Snowy and Today is secret upload day... not that you pay attention or anything... wait I have an Idea

SEX

Now I have your attention, this chapter might seem a bit off at one point since I wasnt feeling good at the time... Kay? Please R&R!

* * *

'Entering Curoshio's atmosphere, please prepare for landing' Aphelion said to her passengers as she slowly approached the planet. Ratchet looked down at the piece of paper where he wrote the co-ordinates and then at the ships co-ordinates, they were very close to their location. As soon as they landed Ratchet jumped out of the ship looking at the vast environment, the place looked unexplored.

'Aphelion, stay here and if I call you fly to my location as fast as you can… that might happen more often since I don't have Clank' Ratchet then grabbed out his wrench as he walked towards the jungle. He started cutting down the environment destroying everything with his wrench.

'I don't even know what to look for' he said looking down at his Nav unit showing that he still was far from his location. Eventually Ratchet was growing tired of this entire thing, first he gets stabbed, then Taikato is murdered and to top it all off he is walking through the middle of nowhere to look for nothing.

'I'm sick of this shit, there's literally nothing interesting out here!' he yelled out loud angrily but then was interrupted with a voice in his head.

'Hello Ratchet, I knew you were coming, so predictable' Ratchet let out a low growl of anger to whomever it was.

'Who are you and what do you want?!' Ratchet yelled out to the forest around him.

'Nothing much, just you' Ratchet guessed he didn't intend it sexually because he said as a threat.

'Just go away' the Lombax yelled out as he swiped his wrench.

'I will only go away if you listen to my every command' the voice was now ringing in Ratchets head making him scream out.

'Never, as long as you're here I'll be inside your head forever' the man then laughed but only a slight one. Ratchet then raged screaming, then struck the ground hard with his wrench and to his surprise the ground collapsed. He had fallen into a metal corridor with white lighting that was evenly stretched out along the length.

'Hey… sorry about before can you do me a favour and leave?' the voice seemed pleasing and scared at the same time.

'No!' Ratchet said softly to and then started walking down the corridor towards a door.

'Hey, how about you forget all about this and I'll buy you a pizza?' the man asked the Lombax who was replied with a low growl of anger.

'Do you think that persuading me will help?' Ratchet called down the hallway making his voice echo.

'Hopefully' the voice replied and then Ratchet let out a small laugh of disapproval. Ratchet could see that in front of his was a solid metal door with a mysterious logo imprinted on the centre, Ratchet ignored his obstacle and started attacking it hoping that it would break. Unfortunately it wouldn't budge and Ratchet was getting angrier by the second, instead he grabbed his bomb glove out and destroyed the door using that.

'Umm… uhh, you do have a warrant, right?' the voice said again making Ratchet smirk and replied by shaking his head. Ratchet walked into the room, the room was quite big with a giant generator in the middle, it also had a metal wall nearby with many panels spread across the walls. He walked towards the huge generator and looked down at the computer panel that was attached right beside it. He saw a bunch of random information, stats and other things that didn't make sense except for the button with the words "Emergency Shutdown".

'Don't touch that... I'll make you regret it!' the voice snapped at the Lombax who smiled and pushed the button making the lights slowly dim.

'I'll get my revenge, somed…' the voice dimmed and then disappeared as the power shut off leaving Ratchet in pitch black darkness.

'Huh, who knew he used a machine to talk to me' Ratchet said as he turned his visor on to night mode. He looked around the area for any heat signatures, there was none making Ratchet think about where he was and who was that in his head? He suddenly heard movement, he walked towards where he had heard the sound, the glass wall, he looked through the glass for any heat signatures but there wasn't anyone there.

'Probably just my imagination' Ratchet then started laughing at his remark but was interrupted by a loud sound.

'Ow, my head!' he then knew he wasn't alone now and ran towards where he heard the bang making a green silhouette appear out of nowhere. Ratchet quickly tackle this new person but instead missed and hit his head against a wall, he started rubbing his head in his injury. He heard footsteps were moving away from him, he quickly jumped up and darted for the green figure again. Unexpectedly he was suddenly blinded, the power was back on and from the intense lighting it blinded him. He instantly turned his night vision off and opened his eyes which slowly took their time focusing, he heard a scream.

'Don't you ever run away from me again, now back to the current situation' he heard that voice before, from his head. Ratchet's eyes came into focus and saw a lizard man in a lab coat with his arm stretched out towards Ratchet, he narrowly dodged the man's grasp. The man looked like he was a thug from the Bogon galaxy but he wore a lab coat making Ratchet think he was a scientist, in one of his arms he saw that he had a hooded figure in a white jumpsuit trapped in a bear hug.

'Drats! At least I have a hostage, that might help' the scientist said to himself making Ratchet think he was… well mad.

'Let this person go! What has he ever done to you?!' Ratchet yelled to the scientist who responded with a maniac like laugh.

'How about a trade? You for this… thing' the scientist then tightened his grip around the hostage's neck, Ratchet was about to reply but was instantly interrupted by the hostage.

'Don't! Just leave and run, run as fast as you can until you can run no further!'

'You shut up!' the scientist then punched the hostage in the stomach making him cough out a mass of air.

'You leave him alone... I agree to your terms, OK!' Ratchet yelled out as he dropped his wrench and held his hands up. The scientist grinned maniacally and took his chance, he grabbed Ratchet's arms and pushed the other away, leaving him on the ground.

'You idiot!' the other yelled at Ratchet who suddenly noticed that the voice was too feminine to be a guy.

'Well I thought he made a good choice' the man said into Ratchet's ears making him shiver as the words riddled inside his head. Ratchet looked down at the hooded figure, she clenched her fist making him aware of her intentions, he quickly ducked as she swiped at him missing and hitting the scientist.

'Ugghhh!' he yelled clutching his face in agony letting Ratchet drop roll away towards his wrench, picking it up and then stood into combat position.

'I wouldn't fight him if I were you' she said grabbing Ratchets arm and running with Ratchet getting dragged behind.

'No! I want answers!' Ratchet said as he pulled his arm away from her grasp, then ran back to take care of everything.

'Hey you! I want answers and I want them now!' Ratchet yelled as he approached the scientist, he started laughing making Ratchet nervous.

'Do you really think I didn't do my homework?' he said as he pressed a button making a pitch noise, that made Ratchet scream in pain. He looked over to the other and saw she was also clutching her head with one hand while the other was outstretched to Ratchet. He grabbed it and she then started dragging him away from the situation.

'No you don't!' the scientist yelled at Ratchet and then grabbed one of his legs which were kicking at him. Ratchet felt like he was going to explode from the sound and the two using him as a tug-of-war rope. He then felt the girls arm let go of his, he looked up and saw she was on the ground clutching the sides of her head and screaming. She knew that if Ratchet was captured it was all over, she looked down at the ground and saw his wrench lying down on the ground. She quickly leapt onto it and picked it up then flung it at the device that was in the scientist's pocket smashing it. The sound then disappeared, Ratchet was the first to react to it and leant forward punching the man making him fall backwards. Ratchet quickly and literally jumped onto his feet, then walked up to the man with menacing eyes.

'Now, how about you come with me and I promise you will have a slightly less painful death?' Ratchet said as he held out his fist ready to punch.

'I beg to differ' he then grabbed a small device from under his lab coat and pressed a button making him disappear in a matter of seconds.

'Dammit!' Ratchet yelled out and punched the nearest control panel, making a slight dent. The female walked up to him but then resisted and just left him.

'We better leave before he locks us in here' she said walking away towards where Ratchet had entered, he then looked over and followed without any hesitation.

'But you better answer ALL of my questions' Ratchet said with extreme emphasis on the word all, she ignored his words but she knew that she would regret it in the near future.

* * *

R&R... wasnt that Chapter just Dramatic or something of the sorts... Im not good with drama at all BTW.


	8. Chapter 8: Questions

**Chapter 8: Questions**

SEX

(I got your attention didnt I?) Hey its Snowy again and today I am asking a favour of you guys... I want you to follow my story if you like it and then save it to your favourites if you like it equally as much! If you also have any requests just ask... I am a nice guy and I finish second...

* * *

'What were you doing there?! Who is that Man?! How long have you been there?! What is your name?!' Ratchet was bombarding the girl with questions as soon as they had gotten into the interrogation room. The girl was still hooded and was clutching the sides of her head to stop his voice that was echoing in her head.

'RATCHET! Could you leave her alone?!' Sasha yelled at him but Ratchet didn't care, he wanted answers and he wanted them now. Sasha sat down beside Ratchet who was standing over the table and staring into the girls barely visible blue eyes.

'Sit down Ratchet, you're scaring her!' she snapped at the Lombax who unhappily sat down but didn't break his stare from her.

'Now, can you tell me who you are?' Sasha asked in a calm soothing voice, Ratchet thought she wouldn't get a reply but to his surprise she did.

'I'd rather not say' she said shyly while she twiddled her thumbs.

'That's OK, can you tell us who was that man?' she asked very calmly, Ratchet now leaned in ready to hear an answer.

'His name is… Duncan, Duncan Los' she said and then looked away from the menacing stare of Ratchet.

'Thank you, can you tell me how long you've been there?' Sasha asked as she wrote down some information in her notepad.

'I don't know… but it was a very long time… am I in trouble or something?' she questioned making Sasha smile.

'No, we just need some information on this Duncan Los guy so we can track him down and lock him up' the girl let out a small gasp.

'I would stay away from him if I were you, he's a dangerous man' Sasha saw her eyes weren't looking at her but at Ratchet.

'And why would that be so?' Ratchet asked now leaning in making the hooded figure uncomfortable.

'It's hard to explain… can I go?' she asked looking back at the Cazar who answered with a nod.

'Guards, take her to room 31 and make sure she doesn't leave without somebody escorting her' the guards saluted while they helped the girl down the corridor towards her room.

'Ratchet, do me a favour and don't yell at her' Sasha said as she packed up her things and walked out of the room followed be Ratchet.

'Why should I? I mean she could be a spy sent by Duncan Los, he seems that smart' Ratchet said to Sasha who just sighed.

'If you have a problem with this girl then why don't you just talk to her? If you have to you can talk to her in private' she then turned away from Ratchet towards her own quarters. Ratchet just stood there wondering on what he should do, he eventually agreed with himself to talk to her after Tea. He walked into his room but to his surprise Clank was sitting there with his arms cross giving the hint he was mad.

'What did I do this time?' he asked as he opened his mini fridge and grabbed a can of Polaris Cola.

'It's not what you did, it's what you're going to do' Ratchet turned on the Holovision and looked at Clank with a confused expression.

'And what exactly am I going to do?' he asked and then sculled the drink down, then let out a refreshing exhale.

'You're planning on sleeping with that girl so you can get answers from her, I know that I'm correct' Ratchet spat out the contents that was in his mouth, spitting it all over the coffee table.

'WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT IDEA!' Ratchet yelled at his companion who just stood up and walked away towards the door.

'Besides, I'm not even interested in her' he said going back to his drink, Clank just let out a sigh and exit. Ratchet rolled his eyes when the door shut and turned back to his program which didn't seem very interesting to him. He was interrupted by a knock at his quarter's door breaking him out of his trance and turning his attention to the door.

'Come in' Ratchet said then he stood up and threw his can in the bin, to his surprise Sasha walked in with the girl, Sasha looked at the hooded girl then back at Ratchet.

'She wants to talk to you… alone' she then turned away and walked out of the room, Ratchet had a feeling that she was jealous. Before the door closed behind her she turned back and let out a low growl making Ratchet nervous.

'So, what did you want to talk about?' Ratchet asked as he sat down on the couch and patted beside him indicating she could sit down. Instead she decided to sit on a different couch that was sitting opposite of his.

'I want to tell you something but I'm afraid that you'll react with… extreme aggression' she said whilst looking at the ground.

'Hey, it's OK I promise I won't get angry with you' he said whilst looking into her eyes which were still barely visible.

'It's not me, it's this entire ordeal' she said looking back up at the Lombax returning the stare.

'It depends on what this piece of information includes… Sasha, can you stop eavesdropping?' Ratchet said followed by a thump from behind the door followed by footsteps walking away.

'Well, this Duncan Los guy he does illegal experiments on… Lombax's and that's why he wanted you. I told you to leave because if you were caught who knew what he would do to you' she said making Ratchet wide eyed at what she just said, he then tackled her to the ground trapping her underneath him.

'What! He was planning on kidnapping me and then committing illegal experiments on me!' Ratchet raged, he then noticed what he had done and stood up so she could get up too.

'Thanks… but I would of preferred if you didn't tackle me to the ground' she said as she straightened herself out.

'Do you have any Idea if he has a lab where he would have transported to?' Ratchet asked her as she sat back down.

'I know he has another laboratory but I don't know where it is except that it shouldn't be too far considering that he used a small teleportation device' she said hoping that it would help the situation.

'Thanks for all your help… and before you go can you tell be your name?' Ratchet asked but then he remembered she didn't want to tell them earlier.

'Ashley, just Ashley' she said and then turned away to exit but stopped when Ratchet called out her name.

'Yes?' she said as she turned to face him.

'What were you doing there in the first place?' he curiously asked. She cracked a smile and walked towards the exit stopping just in front of the door, standing still.

'The same reason that Duncan wanted you there' she said as she removed her hood to reveal two big ears, a furry face and a smile containing a set of fangs. She then turned away and walked out of the room leaving Ratchet shocked and confused, she was a Lombax… just like him.

* * *

El Problemo? Yes that was the end of the Chapter! Please R&R and I will see you later... maybe


	9. Chapter 9: Tea with another

**Chapter 9: Tea with another**

Hey guys Snowy here... seriously... your not paying attention again? Fine then have it your way... anyway I am about to start undergoing a HUGE project. Yes this project is different then what I might usually do but I am going to write a original story 100% me and will also upload pictures for a better understanding. I havent started writing yet but I have drawn most of the characters on my notepad, so far all that there is on Deviantart (Name: SnowyBlizz) is Skylar's insignia of Magic.

Thanx 4 Reading!

* * *

Ratchet was eating his meal while trying to ignore the situation that was sitting across from him, Ashley. She kept her hood off to help her ears from the strain of the weight, but it annoyed Ratchet to the bone.

'What?' Ashley said smiling with a smart attitude which almost pushed Ratchet to the edge, but instead he took a deep breath and ignored her. Sasha knew something was up so she decided to scoot closer to Ratchet and to her surprise he didn't react.

"Why didn't she tell me any of this before?" Ratchet yelled out in his head which echoed making him even angrier.

'What's wrong Ratchet?' Sasha curiously asked the Male who was then broken out of his trance.

'Nothing' he replied and began eating again.

'Ratchet I know that she's a Lombax but I don't see why you're so… aggressive' she said but was replied by a low growl and a nudge. Sasha didn't like the way he was acting so she moved away to grab some more food, leaving Ratchet and Ashley alone. Ashley's smile dropped into a more serious look as Sasha disappeared to the kitchen.

'What is your problem?' she asked Ratchet who only replied with a low snarl making her feel angry.

'Why didn't you tell me any of this earlier?!' Ratchet yelled but slightly quiet enough for no one else to hear. Ashley took this sudden outburst a bit of an offence but she knew that it wasn't intentional.

'I… have my reasons' she said silently to herself whilst looking downwards, but Ratchet's keen hearing heard every word.

'And what would that reason be?!' he yelled loud and clearly making the surrounding tables notice him, he was now standing staring at her face menacingly. She began to cry making Ratchet somehow surprised, she then stood up and ran out of the room making Ratchet feel guilty. Sasha was walking back with a new plate of food to see Ratchet standing there shocked yet angry.

'Ratchet?' she asked shyly hoping that he would reply, Ratchet shook his head and then turned his attention to Sasha.

'Yes?' he asked, his expression was monotone but he still had that shocked expression in his eyes.

'Where did Ashley go?' Sasha asked sitting down hoping Ratchet would too but instead he looked down at her and ran for the exit. Ratchet ran as fast as he could to say sorry for what he had done knowing that if she was angry with him he couldn't find Duncan. He slid to a stop at the front of her room and took a couple of deep breaths before he knocked, no answer.

'Ashley, Its Ratchet… I'm coming in' he said to the door and then started slowly opening it, he peeked inside to see she was underneath the bed covers. He slowly approached the lump on the bed and could hear the sound of crying as he sat himself beside her.

'Ashley… I'm sorry at what I said earlier… and raising my voice at you' he said placing one hand on her shoulder.

'That's OK… I forgive you' her voice seemed to be different than usual and she also was a bit… off.

'Ashley? Are you sick or something?' he asked trying to get a glance at her face, but it was covered by the blanket. Suddenly the door opened with a second Ashley sniffling and snuffling wiping the tears with her hands. Ratchet froze as he saw her enter the room and once she saw Ratchet she froze too.

'What the Fuck is going on here?' he asked Ashley who responded by shaking her head, she then looked at the lump and fear struck her.

'Ratchet! I would run if I were you!' she yelled at him but it was too late, he felt a sharp pain in his back followed by him falling to the floor. He tried to get back up but he felt a foot firmly planted on his back trapping him underneath it. He slowly turned his head to see the evil smile of Duncan Los, it was crooked and somehow it looked uncomfortable.

'You bastard! Let him go!' Ashley yelled to the scientist who instead started laughing like a maniac making Ratchet even more uncomfortable.

'Maybe… but you know what would happen if I let him go?' he asked and then pressed harder onto the Lombax's back making him shriek in pain. She froze there not knowing what to do, if she saved Ratchet something bad would happen.

'Take me instead!' she yelled, Duncan just laughed and applied more pressure onto the Lombax's back making him yell even louder.

'I've already got all the research I need from you, but Ratchet he has so much data I can use,' he said looking down at his victim 'Besides if I take you and leave him you know what's going to happen, I might just kill somebody.'

'No not father' she said silently to herself, she felt trapped and even if Ratchet was safe he wouldn't stop going after him.

'You seriously think that your Father is still alive? He died ages ago, I never told you because you were fragile' the scientist said. Ashley stood there in shock, her eyes wide open and her fists suddenly clenched. She ran up to the scientist with her fist making contact to his face allowing Ratchet to stand up.

'You fucking bastard, the least you could do was tell me!' she yelled at the corpse that lied on the ground, he started rubbing his cheek in pain. Ratchet stood right next to her panting and feeling relief from being trapped before, he placed his hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around and leant her head on his, crying making Ratchets fur dampen.

'Well isn't that just fucking romantic!' Duncan yelled out while clapping and spitting out blood on occasions 'Unfortunately I can't stay long.' Duncan then grabbed a small pad from underneath his lab coat and pressed the button that was located in the middle.

'Fuck you!' Ratchet yelled as the cloaked man disappeared into thin air, he then looked down at Ashley who was still crying. Ratchet slowly sat down onto the bed, guiding her to sit down too, she happily followed but didn't stop crying.

'It's OK, don't cry he's just a bastard… he could be lying' he said picking up her chin and then their eyes met, she smiled.

'Thank-you' she said as she wiped the tears away from her face.

* * *

Duncan's a Bitch... Right?

Anyway remember to do that thing... you know... show support by sending me a PM, review or following/following. If you want any details just send me a PM... OK we have an understanding... now... I'm bored!


	10. Chapter 10: A man with a plan

**Chapter 10: A man with a plan**

Why is Psy ssoooo addictive? (SHUTTTUP! Dont hate!)

Anyway the new Chapter is here and so is Mechromancer... My story... an official one... never mind, but if you are interested then you can write into Fictionpress SnowyBlizz or deviantart where you can see my characters... OK only Kaito so far.

Have fun and hope u enjoy!

* * *

'Are you sure she's alright? I mean she's been in there for a long time' Ratchet said to clank, he let out a sigh and sat the newspaper he was reading beside him.

'Look Ratchet… if you're worried about this girl then why don't you just go and talk to her?' Clank asked making the Lombax think.

'I… I just don't want her to refuse me or be angry with me' Ratchet finally said and then peered at the door that concealed Ashley.

'I doubt a girl like her would refuse to talk to you, all you have to do is comfort her… that should be easy enough' Clank then picked up his paper again and continued reading. Ratchet then blankly stared thinking on how he should approach the situation, he then just decided to cross that bridge when he got there. He then stood up and walked over to the door, he could hear her cry's making him feel more determined to talk to her. He then knocked several times and waited for a response… silence was the only answer he received.

'I'm coming in' he then opened the door and walked in to see Ashley was wiping away the tears from her eyes, Ratchet also noticed she wasn't wearing her suit anymore, she was now wearing a pair of mossy green baggy pants… and nothing else. Ratchet started to blush as he looked at her breasts that were covered by her fur and hair that hung over her shoulders. He sat himself beside her and wrapped one of his hands around her and pulled her closer allowing her to lean on his shoulder.

'Hey Ashley, can you tell me why you aren't wearing a shirt?' Ratchet asked in the softest and voice as he possibly could.

'I… It… was ge… get… getting w… wet' she finally said between whimpers and sniffles, she then wiped her face with her arm and then put it back down. It was silence for the next couple of minutes except for the quiet crying from Ashley.

'Ashley… I'm not sure if you should believe Duncan… he could just be trying to provoke you' Ratchet said making her stop crying for a second.

'But what if he isn't?' she whispered and continued her tears, Ratchet then placed his other arm around her forming a hug. She was shocked by the sudden embrace but then she smiled from how much he cared for her.

'Ashley, how about you stop these tears and we find out if your father is dead by tracking down Duncan, and if he is I will let you kill him yourself' Ratchet said sweetly hoping that he didn't say anything wrong. Ratchet then felt the tears on his shoulder stop, he looked down at the Lombax and her eyes were full of happiness.

'… If you want to find him you will need important data… I will happily give you this as long as you promise me that I kill Duncan' Ashley said with a faint smile.

'I promise… but that doesn't mean I can't punish him until then' Ratchet said making the female smirk in amusement. She then stood up and signalled Ratchet to follow, he followed her out of the door past the living room (With Clank only noticing she wasn't wearing a shirt) and then into a small research bay. She then typed some coding into the computer mainframe and accessed the system sweep, she then typed in some more words and waited. She turned back to face Ratchet who was looking at the data that was being written down on the main screen.

'That there should lead you to another one of his facilities… as I said before he experiments on Lombax's but he only lets me see the others every so often testing new experiments. I have no idea what he is planning but if he lost one of his experiments then it's most likely he will go to another one of his Laboratories' Ashley said to the male who was rather impressed by her work.

'Thanks Ashley I don't think we would be able to do this without your co-operation' Ratchet then hugged her once again making the two blush.

'I did this for Seth… not you' she said to Ratchet who eyed her wondering who Seth was.

'Who is Seth?' Ratchet finally asked as he pulled himself away from the embrace.

'Seth is at another facility but Duncan has committed even worse experiments on him then he did to me' she then turned around and walked out of the room leaving Ratchet by himself. Ratchet shrugged and walked out into the living room to see Clank with an angry expression and his arms crossed.

'What did I do?' Ratchet asked as he kneeled down towards his companion who tugged on his ear and pulled it closer to his metallic face.

'I told you not to sleep with her!' Clank whispered loudly making Ratchet almost yell himself from the sudden outburst.

'But I didn't do anything like that' Ratchet said as he rubbed his ear, he then thought about what Clank said at slightly blushed at the thought. Clank looked daringly into Ratchets eyes and walked away angrily still not convinced with the answer he was given. Ratchet shrugged and jumped onto the couch to watch some Holovision, he flicked through the channels as Ashley watched from the door into her room.

"Was that his original intention?" she thought to herself and then let out a small blush before exiting the room into her own.

* * *

Oooooohhhhh... Looks like things are heating up! Sorry Foenix... I know you hate romance but still this is good XD

R&R... NOW! Otherwise me be sad and me no write anymore XD! (Just kidding)


	11. Chapter 11: Desparate

**Twitter: Snowy_Blizzard**

Usually I upload The Psychotic Scientist on Saturdays... I get bored OK? so this weekend u migh be lucky enough to get another Chapter... and thanx 4 all the support! I know this is the most popularso this is a thank you... also I wat you to Read Mechromancer on Fictionpress (Achievement get: Promote something you own... u do no this is Xbox achievement instead of Play Station?)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Desperate**

'There you are!' Sasha said as she leapt onto Ratchet with embrace who was fixing an old engine part from one of Sasha's fighters.

'What do you expect? I used to be a mechanic' he then flipped over the part and started wrenching a loose bolt.

'Well how about you take a shower you dirty boy?' she asked seductively as she tried to pull him away from the part but he didn't budge.

'Ratchet… what's wrong?' she asked rubbing his bare chest with her hand and looked into his eyes which were still looking at the engine.

'It's nothing…' Ratchet said to her as he wiped a bead of sweat off of his head and then attended back to the part.

'Ratchet! Can I borrow you for a second?' he heard a voice come from the door that lead into the hangar, he looked over and saw Ashley standing there, waiting for an answer. Ratchet looked at the part then at the other Lombax, he decided to go and talk to her leaving Sasha behind. He followed her through the ship into his room and turned to face him.

'Ratchet… I was wondering if I… could… kinda… borrow some of your clothes… until I get my own' she asked shyly whilst twiddling her thumbs.

'I don't think they would fit you… but since you don't have any proper clothing to wear I will see what I can do' Ratchet said as he turned away and walked towards his closet. He rummaged around for a bit, trying to find anything that would fit her. He pulled out multiple clothing and threw them onto the bed, next to her.

'Isn't this… you know… more for guys then girls?' she said as she picked up a black shirt with a red skull.

'That's the best I could do… just to warn you that skull used to be white' Ratchet replied as Ashley dropped the shirt onto the floor and picked up another. This time it was a white hoodie with open ended sleeves, which were too long for her, along with a deep V-neck. She took off her jumpsuit and lifted the hoodie over her head covering her body, it was slightly long but she went with it since it was comfortable. She next looked at a pair of fern green baggy jeans, she quickly slipped into them and lifted it up to her waist, securing its position with a white belt.

'I think this will do for now… I will go and purchase my own the next time I go shopping' she said as she walked towards the door, but was stopped by Sasha who entered unannounced.

'Ratchet… I just got a call from the GSF, they say that you are free to return home since they know that Duncan Los isn't much of a threat' she said looking past Ashley and instead at Ratchet.

'Really? I'm allowed to go home? Sweet!' he said as he quickly started packing, but stopped when Sasha looked seriously at him.

'They have one condition though… that Ashley has to stay here' she said as Ratchet froze on the spot, processing this new information.

'What?! Why!?' Ashley yelled at her angrily, demanding an answer.

'They said that you are now under the protection of GSF and you cannot leave' Sasha replied and then started for the door.

'Wait! Law says that if you can claim anything or anyone that has been found abandoned' Ratchet called out to Sasha who stopped and turned around to continue the conversation.

'But she wasn't abandoned, you just found her alone' she said to him, his plan was backfiring but he always knew he would find a way out of it.

'Ummm… Uhhh… wouldn't being the son of the keeper of the dimensionator give me certain privileges?' he asked the other.

'I don't think so… but if you want to keep her you have to have valid reason… that is the only way I think she could come with you' Sasha then rubbed her eyelids, this was more trouble than it was worth.

'Can't you do anything?' Ratchet asked pleadingly, hoping she could.

'I could… but then people wouldn't like my decision and I could lose the upcoming election' she said to the poor Lombax. Ratchet thought for some sort of loophole, he only found one but he didn't like it and thought about what he should do.

'Ashley… could Ratchet and Sasha talk in private?' he asked softly to the Lombax who nodded and swiftly ran out of the room.

'Sasha, lock that will you?' he asked her, she at first hesitated but eventually gave into his commands.

'What are we going to discuss?' she asked, walking up to the Lombax and stood in front of him. Ratchet swallowed deeply, leaned in towards Sasha and gave her a long kiss. She had no idea what Ratchet was doing, until he grabbed her shoulders and started pulling her towards the bed.

XXxxxXX

'Wow… what got into you?' Sasha asked as she breathed heavily with Ratchet who was lying beside her, also breathing heavily.

'I knew you wanted to have sex with me… so I gave you something and now you owe me a favour' Ratchet said as Sasha snuggled up to him. She sighed and looked up into his eyes hoping he would change his mind, he didn't even show a hint.

'Fine, but if I lose the election then you owe me a second round' she said angrily and crossed her arms.

'And don't tell anyone about this, I don't want people thinking I love you or anything' Ratchet then walked out of bed and started putting his clothes on. Sasha laid there for a while and eventually started dressing herself too. She grabbed her phone out of her pants and started writing an email in one hand, whilst dressing herself with the other. When she was fully dressed, she closed her phone and put it back into her pocket.

'There you go, she should be able to stay at your place… for now' Sasha then headed for the door leaving Ratchet by himself. Once she unlocked and opened the door, she saw Ashley standing there looking guiltily at Sasha.

'Heh… heh…' she said nervously at what the female was going to do to her, but she just ignored the problem and walked away. Ashley let out a sigh of relief and turned her attention to Ratchet, he looked sternly at her, his stare was cold.

'Tell me the truth, did you hear anything?' he asked her and she nodded not breaking their gaze upon each other. Ratchet sighed and started rubbing his eyelids with one of his hands.

'Don't mention this to anyone' he told her, his eyes were like icicles and she swore her heart stopped for a second. She nodded silently to Ratchet, he then started to smile and pulled her closer in an embrace.

'Looks like you're coming home to live with me' he said happily, Ashley responded with a scared gulp and a look of worry on her face.

* * *

Yes... What? Everything needs Fan service and more fanfictons!

R&R please and When this hits 1000 views i will... write a twokinds Fanfic? I have to plan ahead more XD!


	12. Chapter 12:Back home (Fixed)

**Chapter 12: Back Home**

... DAMMIT! WRONG STORY!

* * *

'Finally, I'm home at last' Ratchet said as he stretched his arms out, whilst Ashley jumped out of his ship onto the ground. She looked up at the building in front of her, mesmerised in awe she walked towards it.

'Hey, don't leave without me… you don't even know what room I live in' Ratchet said as he pulled her attention back to him. She started to pout as Ratchet passed her a suitcase and a book bag, while he grabbed several boxes and an even bigger suitcase.

'So where do you live?' she asked curiously as Ratchet opened the front door and Ashley walked in with her tail swinging happily side to side.

'Just wait and see' he said as he pressed a button labelled "PentHouse" and Ashley started getting really excited as the elevator rose upwards.

'So you live in the penthouse?' she said whilst looking into Ratchets eyes playfully.

'Well… it's not exactly a penthouse, you see they made a two story building and since the city was running out of room they built an entire apartment underneath' he said in a matter-of-fact tone and looked down back at her. The elevator doors opened not to long after their conversation and saw a living room containing, a L shaped couch, an arm chair, a holovision screen and a small bar. She stared in awe before running towards the couch, dropping Ratchets luggage and jumping on top of the furniture.

'I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, SO YOU CAN LEAVE!' Ratchet called out down a small corridor, two girls in their underwear dashed to the elevator and left.

'What was that about?' she asked curiously eyeing the other Lombax whilst looking at the spherical chandelier that hung above her.

'Girls think just because I'm stressed out they can sleep with me without any consequences' Ratchet said as he placed down the bags he was carrying and went back to the elevator 'I'm going to grab the rest, there are rooms up those stairs and to the left, take your pick' he said as he called the elevator and walked in once it had arrived. Ashley sat there for a while, inspecting the surrounding environment and then leapt onto her feet to look for a room that suited her best. She full of joy and happiness walked up the stairs with her tail swaying side to side, then turned the corner to see Clank with his arms crossed.

'Oh, hi you must be Clank, my name is Ash…' Ashley started but was cut off by Clank in an angry tone of voice that scared Ashley somehow.

'I know who you are, but I do not want you here… Ratchet is having enough trouble without some skimpy Lombax walking around distracting him from his duties, so stay out of his way and we should be good' Clank said coldly as he walked past her and down the stairs.

'What the hell is your problem?!' she yelled after the small robot, who turned around to be eye to eye with him.

'Ratchet has his duty to take down Duncan Los, not to have some relationship with another of his kind' he then turned away from her and continued his walk.

"That guy needs a life, thinking about missions and not Ratchets wellbeing is just stupid… anyway there is no way in the galaxy I would fall in love with him... besides I'm in love with Seth" she thought to herself as she opened the first door and saw a medium sized room with a glass roof and a window on the wall facing the city.

'This is nice… I don't want to be a bother and check the other rooms that might be full of crap, so I think this will be fine… and it has a bed already' she said to herself before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She quickly spun around to see the emerald eyed Lombax standing there with a happy expression spread across his face.

'I see you've found a place that suits you and it already has a place to sleep' he said as he pushed past her and walked around the room.

'Well it does look nice and I don't want to be a bother, if there is anything you want just ask' she said walking over to her new bed and stroked the covers.

'Well maybe…' Ratchet began before pushing Ashley face up onto the bed and he then slid his body over the top of hers. Ashley started to blush at the sudden action and how Ratchet reacted to her offer, even though she meant work wise.

'You stay here and I cook us something' Ratchet said quickly as he peeled away from her and out of the room, leaving Ashley confused on what just happened. She eventually shook away on what just happened and walked out of the room, towards a room that she guessed was the kitchen… she was wrong. She had walked into a small gym that had height graphs, scales and a bunch of other things she didn't pay attention to.

'I see you have found where I work out, but the kitchen is that way' she heard Ratchets voice from behind her and vividly turned to face the Lombax. Ratchet turned around himself and walked out of the room, followed by the curious female. He walked down a separate flight of stairs and entered a wide double door into a kitchen that had things lying everywhere.

'Heh… heh, I wasn't expecting any visitors' Ratchet said as he rubbed the back of his head in shame.

'I thought Clank would keep this place clean' she said as she picked up a dirty shirt off of a chair that stood beside a wooden table.

'Clank doesn't live here, me lives on megapolis while I live on Metropolis' he said as he grabbed a whisk from an empty bowl.

'How about I clean this up and you order a Pizza? That way no more cleaning tonight' she said enthusiastically as she made use of her tail to hold dirty clothing. Ratchet nodded in agreement as he walked past her and into a small office with an open view of the city.

'Good thing I have them on speed dial' Ratchet said as he tried to remember their number and ordered to supreme Pizza's without anchovies. He put the phone down and walked back towards the kitchen before he heard a loud *Bang!* coming from the room. He ran as fast as he could and entered to see Ashley lying in a pool of red blood with a black hooded figure holding a Neon pistol in one hand. The figure lifted a phone to his ear and said quietly to the other,

'Mission complete... should I take care of the other?' he asked as he looked up to see Ratchet standing there with a shocked expression. He could tell the other was smiling deviously beneath the cloak as he placed the phone in his pocket and replaced it with a second Neon Pistol. Ratchet quickly ducked for cover as the assassin opened fire at the Lombax. Ratchet hid behind the couch and quickly looked for a weapon that would suit him and then noticed the two imperial swords that hung on the wall. He swiftly ran towards the wall they hung from, ran up the wall, grabbing the swords as he did and back flipped back behind cover.

'Who do you work for?' Ratchet called out as he rolled to a cover that was closer to the man, he started laughing.

'That Duncan Los guy of course, he was willing to pay me 1 Milli…' the cloaked man started but never finished after Ratchet heard the sound of struggle followed by a thud.

'Looks like you missed' Ratchet heard Ashley's voice once again and slowly peeked from behind his hiding place. She was standing on top of the assassin with a foot placed on his back and also was clutching her bleeding ear. Ratchet jumped over from behind his hiding place, walked over to the kitchen bench and opened a cabinet located above the sink. He grabbed a first aid kit and turned to patch up Ashley's injury who of which was now sitting on the bench like a young child.

'How did you… dodge the bullet?' he asked nervously as he grabbed the bandages and then started wrapping the hole with the cloth.

'Easy, Duncan had committed many experiments on me so it has enhanced some of my skills. It's hard to explain but I was injected with a liquid that would upgrade my best skill, unfortunately it come up negative and he kept trying but never succeeded because I was already in the presence of another enhancer' she said with a giggle as Ratchet finished patching up.

'So what skill did he enhance… or what skill of yours is enhanced?' he asked as he sat beside her, he froze when he heard heavy breathing. He turned and saw the assassin was still alive, holding a pistol in each hand.

'Try and dodge this bitch!' he yelled at the two before firing both weapons and Ratchet closed his eyes, waiting for his inevitable death. He noticed that it never came and slowly opened his eyes and saw Ashley standing in front of him with both fists clenched.

'Speed' she said as she opened her hands and two bullets fell to the floor with small clinks. She evilly eyed the shocked assassin and backed away from her. Dropping his pistols he began to run for the nearest exit, but failed when Ashley flicked one of the swords Ratchet had before with her foot and spin kicked it directly into his heart. Ratchet stood there in awe as he saw the female walk up to the dead body and pull the sword out of his chest. She turned to face him with a cheeky smile across her face that somehow creeped Ratchet out.

'So, when is that Pizza going to arrive?' she then started giggling to herself as she wiped the blood from her fur.

* * *

R&R please! Thank you for ur patience and see u later guys!


	13. Chapter 13: Shopping

**Chapter 13: Shopping**

HI... BYE!

* * *

'This Pizza tastes good, shame you didn't make it yourself' Ashley said and giggled, before eating another slice of Pizza. Ratchet just sat there with staring at her and took another bite of his Pizza.

'You just caught two bullets… how exactly?' Ratchet asked curiously and leant forward to hear better. Ashley slid a slice down her thought as she thought about how she could answer his question.

'Easy, Duncan injected me with a chemical that made my speed more excessive then others and as for catching the bullet, my eyesight has developed over the years of being in his prison' she said cheerfully and started drinking a can of orange. Ratchet thought her reason was valid enough and turned on the Holovision to the news.

'Thank you Juanita for the weather, now back to the most recent news about a newly discovered crime lord that goes by the name Duncan Los or the Mad Scientist some proclaim him as. He has committed many crimes against the galaxy such as stealing information from the president, keeping captive a near extinction species and for the murder of Taikato Mita. He has also ordered many highly trained assassins to exterminate Ratchet and another Lombax by the name Ashley' Dallas said as he read from the papers in front of him.

'Speaking of Ratchet and Ashley' Juanita said as she sat herself back down in the studio 'I hear they are in a sexual relationship instead of a regular one. For a start, come on Ratchet! You can do waaayyy better than that and a sexual relationship? I know you are the same species, but that doesn't give you permission to sleep with her and als…' Juanita was cut out by Ratchet who turned off the HV.

'The media is so fucked up these days, besides we have a mission' Ratchet said as he threw the remote to Ashley and picked up his Laptop.

'Whatcha doing?' Ashley asked as she jumped right beside him and looked at the computer screen.

'Checking my emails to see if there are any results on Duncan or any more of his facilities' he said as he clicked an email labelled "Results on Duncan Los". He quickly read through it and closed his laptop before having a sip of his drink.

'Well, are you going to keep this to yourself or are you going to share?' she asked hopefully as Ratchet placed the drink back down on the coffee table. He let out a sigh and then answered with a monotone expression.

'The results did come up positive on planet Dertuu VII, but we cannot leave until they do a complete sweep and… as much as it pains me, get you some proper clothing' Ratchet stood up and walked over towards the kitchen.

'How can that exactly be a pain?' Ashley asked curiously as she jumped in front of him in almost an instant.

'How did you… Never mind, let's just say guys don't like shopping with girls a lot' Ratchet said both confused and scared at her speed. He pushed past her and headed through a hallway into the living room with Ashley following closely behind him. He walked over to the elevator, pressed the button to go down and grabbed a coat from a coat rack while he waited.

'It's cold out, you may need a jumper' he said as he threw a long sleeved hoodie to her and she caught it, then put it on over her white tank top. Ratchet and Ashley waited for a while until a noticeable "Ding!" that signalled their ride was here. They both hopped into the elevator, one more happy then the other and went down to the bottom floor.

XXxxxXX

'Here is 10,000 bolts and there is the clothes store. Go and buy any clothes that are affordable and that are also more… feminine' Ratchet instructed as he checked the clothes she was wearing.

'Why don't you come in with me?' she asked as she tried to drag him by the arm into the store, but he didn't budge.

'I need to run a couple of errands… stay here I will be right back' Ratchet said and Ashley let go of his hand as he ran around a corner. She waited for several moments and noticed a group of guys were looking at her. She was starting to feel uncomfortable on how they were looking at her and she almost jumped when they started walking over to her.

'What's up hot stuff?' one asked as he placed a hand around her and the others blocked her from seeing anyone else.

'Could I please be left alone?' she asked with a scared voice, the man only replied by moving his hand down her back and grabbed the base of her tail. She started madly blushing and tried to move away from the group but instead the man placed a hand around her shoulder, stopping her from leaving.

'I think that we should have some fun first' he said as he pulled her closer and she started to push away.

'Get away from me you creep!' she yelled at him and finally managed to pry herself from him. She started to run and only failed when his friends pushed her back into his arms.

'Now that is no way to treat a man' he said as he started grope her, she felt like she was defenceless and started to cry. The persons friends started laughing as she tried to struggle out of his grasp as she cried, until one of them fell to the floor with a thud.

'I thought she asked you to leave her alone' a person in black with dark purple markings across his limbs, skin-tight armour and a black helmet that had a blue visor covering his identity had stepped in. The group of guys surrounding Ashley all turned their attention to him.

'What are you going to do about it?' the leader asked him as he sized up his opponent. He armoured man just snickered and walked past the others to the leader of the group.

'This' he replied as he jumped up, leant backwards so he was horizontal and kicked him in the chest, causing him to fly back. The armoured man flipped and landed safely back on his feet without a scratch on him. The group then rushed over to help their leader, while they did that the armoured man grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her around a corner, away from the gang.

'Th… Thank you' she said shyly as the armoured man looked around the corner to see if they were leaving and he turned back to face her.

'No thanks needed' he said as he placed one of his hands behind his head and started scratching it. He then used his other arm to press a button on the side of his helmet and the visor moved away to reveal 2 eyes, one light green and the other light blue, he also had charcoal coloured fur that was barely visible.

'In case you see me without the suit and all' he said blankly before he turned and walked away towards the exit.

'Hey, looks like someone is in love' Ratchet joked as Ashley stared off after the armoured man and then shook her glance away from him.

'It's nothing like that, he just saved me from a group of perverted guys' she exclaimed, shaking her hands as she did whilst also blushing at the same time. Ratchet just rolled his eyes in disbelief as he passed her a small cardboard box, which she gladly accepted.

'In there is my old phone, I thought you would need some way of contacting me if you get lost… I'll send you a message when I get my new phone ready' he said as she opened the box and inside was a flat piece of plastic about the size of a wallet. She was confused but once she toughed the device it lit up and showed a home screen with multiple tabs such as "Contacts, store, Internet and calendar". She slid it into her pocket and it turned off in an instant.

'I will call you when I am done, you just go into that store and find anything that's inexpensive and that also fits' Ratchet said as he walked in an opposite direction towards an elevator. Ashley turned around to the store and noticed a clock that hung above the door which read "10:24 PM" and wondered why the store was open this late at night. She shook the thought out of her mind and walked into the store to find something she could wear instead of Ratchets clothing.

XXxxxXX

'Have you gotten any clothing yet?' Ratchet asked in his new phone as he waited for an order to be given to him.

'Yeah, so far I have found all I need to survive me for at least a fortnight' she said enthusiastically into her phone as she waited out the front of the clothes store for Ratchet.

'Good, I don't want you walking around with my clothing for the rest of your life,' Ratchet said jokingly and was given his order 'I will be there in a minute' he continued as he exit the store. Ashley then hung up on Ratchet and waited for him to arrive. Without warning or any preparations she was grabbed by the neck and pinned up against a wall.

'You thought you could go away just because a random guy decided to help you, well guess again' a familiar voice came to her and saw the same person as before holding her against the wall.

'Let me go you fre…' she started but stopped when he increased his grip on her and instead started gasping for air.

'See how powerful you are now without your mighty protector' he said and threw her to the side. She used this opportunity as fast as she could, she flicked her body around and swung her leg at his feet. As her kick hit his shin he fell straight to the ground and Ashley quickly jumped to her feet.

'Well I think I have the upper hand now' she said happily and started breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. She froze when she heard a group of footsteps and turned around to be face to face with his entire gang.

'Umm… can we forget about this?' she asked cautiously as she backed away and accidentally into the leaders hands.

'I don't think something like this is forgivable' he said as he pulled her closer to his chest. She tried to struggle out of his grasp but couldn't due to her lack of strength.

'Does nobody these days respect others privacy?' Ashley turned her head over to see the same guy as before leaning against a wall. He stood up straight and walked over towards the leader who instantly backed off from Ashley.

'Sorry, sorry… you can have her, let's leave boys' he said nervously and quickly left in the blink of an eye.

'Are you okay?' he asked thoughtfully and was replied by a sudden embrace by Ashley. He stood there for a while with Ashley's arms around his waist and eventually he moved her slowly away from the hug.

'Yes… I'm fine, I was just so scared' she said with tears streaming down her face and onto the ground.

'Well, you're unharmed now and I think your friend is here' he said pointing over towards Ratchet who had a couple of bags in his arms. She turned back to face her saviour once again but he had mysteriously disappeared.

'Hey, how was shopping? We better get home and sleep' he said as he tugged a confused Ashley behind him towards the exit.

* * *

SEX... Made u look! XD

F&F/R&R and u an follow me on twitter Snowy_Blizzard

And I wil c u later... If u have any questions then feel free to leave them in reviews or PM me!


	14. Chapter 14: The Info

**Chapter 14: The Info**

I 3 NightCore!11!

...Read Ze Chapter Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... Excelentay!

* * *

'Yes sir… I understand… thank you' Ratchet said into his phone as he poured himself a mug of coffee and then hung up. He placed his phone onto the kitchen bench and walked upstairs to Ashley's room. Once he had reached her room he knocked a couple of time before he spoke.

'Wake up sleepy head, we have to go down to the GSF to check on the sweep of Dertuu VII' he called out to her and waited. He took a sip of his coffee and spat it all out when he heard a screaming coming from her room. The door quickly opened and Ashley jumped behind Ratchet, shivering of fright.

'What's wrong?' he asked as he turned to face her and she started softly crying to herself.

'Just… Just… see... f… f… for you…r self' she said between whimpers and slowly pushed Ratchet into her room. Ratchet didn't resist but when he turned to see what the problem was he turned white. The window was splashed with blood and in the middle was a familiar black and purple suit. He slowly approached the window with Ashley right behind him and noticed a slip of paper stuck on the window sill. He grabbed it and opened it, a small tuft of charcoal fur fell to the floor, Ashley quickly picked it up and held it to her chest.

'You want him to live, if you do then meet me at Metropolis underground, sector 8, 12PM… otherwise he may not see an end to the pain I give him, Duncan Los' Ratchet read out and clenched his fist, crumpling the note up in his hand.

'What should I do?' Ashley asked shyly as tears streamed down her face. Ratchet placed an arm on her shoulder and thought about what he should do and made a decision.

'I think that we should check on the results of the sweep, find the other facility and see what happens from there' Ratchet said to her sensitively and softly.

'But we can't leave him, he didn't do anything wrong' Ashley said as she shook her head in disagreement.

'We have over 12 hours to find this facility and get back here, who knows, Duncan could be holding him hostage there' Ratchet said as he guided Ashley out of the room and down the stairs.

'This is Duncan though, he has outsmarted us many times before and he won't be afraid to do it again' Ashley said as Ratchet helped her sit down and walked over to his small bar.

'I know that much, but you have to remember that he was scared when I came to your rescue' Ratchet said as he poured another mug of coffee and gave it to her. She gladly accepted the coffee and took a small sip from it with her shaky hands.

'He sees you as a threat, an enemy if you will,' she said and looked deep into her coffee before taking a great big swig 'we should get going, we don't know what Duncan is doing right this instant' she continued and jumped into a run for the elevator. Ratchet smiled at her sudden change of attitude and followed her out.

XXxxxXX

'Here you are mister Ratchet' a security officer said as he gave Ratchet a small memory chip.

'Thank you' Ratchet said and turned back towards Ashley who patiently waited for him. As he walked over he inserted the chip into his glove and a display screen came across his eyes from his earpiece. He sat down beside Ashley, unclipped the device from his ear and held it out in front of him so Ashley could see it too.

'Hmmm… it looks like the strongest energy signature is coming from a small abandoned island in the corsean sea' Ratchet said to himself as he read the provided list of information. He then flicked through the information some more and eventually came up with a file with a picture of Duncan. Ratchet was about to touch the picture but decided it would be best if he left it to later.

'Excuse me sir,' Ratchet heard a young voice and looked up at a 18 year old intern with a clipboard that was flooded with information 'If you wouldn't mind if we borrowed your… friend for a blood test?' he continued. Ratchet looked over at Ashley who suddenly started looking nervous and was twiddling her thumbs rapidly.

'Ashley, are you alright? You look nervous' Ratchet asked curiously as he helped her out of the seat to the examination room. They slowly walked into the room and Ashley sat in the nearest chair with Ratchet beside her.

'Don't worry this won't take long,' a doctor said who was sitting in a chair opposite them and started preparing a needle 'would you please show me your arm?' he continued, but Ashley didn't budge.

'Ashley, are you afraid of needles?' Ratchet asked and slightly giggled at the thought of her reaction.

'No! I'm not afraid of needles,' she yelled at him 'it's just when they take my blood' she said in a whisper and Ratchet burst out laughing.

'I don't see the difference between taking and giving when it comes to needles' Ratchet said as his laugh slowly calmed down.

'Shut up! It's just the thought of my body getting taken away from me, it reminds me of him' she exclaimed and curled into a small ball.

'Would you mind?' Ratchet asked as he stretched his hand out to the doctor who happily passed him the needle.

'What are you doing?' Ashley asked, her voice full of fright and at the same time a hint of anger was detected.

'Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit, I promise' Ratchet said as he injected the needle into Ashley's arm and started taking the blood out of her into the needle. He slid the needle out and grabbed a nearby tissue that he passed to her.

'Here you go doctor,' he said to the man who accepted the needle and then turned to Ashley 'see, it wasn't that bad' Ratchet continued as he helped her out of the chair.

'I hate you so much right now' she growled at him as they exit the room, into a hallway with other rooms containing valuable information.

'I know you do, now to go and find that bastard' Ratchet said to her as he called his ship to the front of the building.

* * *

Follow me on Twitter, send me a PM, Review and do all of that Chocalatty godness that will only exist for a veeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy long time!

Have a Problem with The Psychotic scientist or any requests... ASK AND I WILL ANSWER... I promise... if im not busy that is... I 3 Nigtcore!


	15. Chapter 15: The second Facility

**Chapter 15: The second facility**

Yawn! So much drawing... I wish I liked Coffee...

... And also please favourite my story or follow it otherwise I dont know how many people like it... and I will purr like te Neko I am :3

* * *

'Ratchet, what if Duncan set this up? He is most likely to trick us at every turn' Ashley asked as the ship landed itself on the island. The place had a huge hotel that was destroyed over the time the island had been abandoned, but Ratchet knew something was here and he would find it.

'Don't worry, if it was a trap he would've tried something by now' Ratchet reassured her as he exit the ship, followed by a very cautious Ashley. He rolled his eyes as Ashley held his shoulders and they walked towards the hotel together.

'I think our best bet is to check the hotel first, in case he set it up in there' Ratchet said as he pushed past some overgrowth and made his way towards the building. Ashley stopped and looked around really quickly, as if she had heard something out of the ordinary.

'Bravo! Bravo! Seems like you were smart enough to come here, but the parade ends here and now' Ratchet heard the familiar voice of the scientist and turned his gaze onto the second floor balcony where he stood. His smile was twisted, his eyes were a cold stare that would cut down the most fearsome of creatures and his voice was like the reapers.

'You knew we were coming!' Ashley yelled out to the scientist who laughed as a reply and grabbed a metal box with many buttons displayed on it. He placed a finger and scrolled down his list of options before pressing one of the many buttons. The ground started to shake and Ratchet lost his balance whilst Ashley jumped away in a flash to the side. Duncan started demonically laughing as a platform raised out of the ground, cracking the earth as it did.

'Ashley, you do remember your friend Seth, do you not?' he said between demonic laughs and a Lombax rose above the platform. His arms were chained to the platform as well as his feet, he was only wearing a torn up pair of pants. Ratchet just stared at the figure in wonder, he looked similar to Ratchet and the only difference was he had red tattoos between each stripe. His eyes were an aqua and were terribly bloodshot, he screamed towards Ashley and Ratchet, Ashley stood there frozen in fright as Ratchet slowly backed away.

'S…S…Seth?' she said timidly and stared in disbelief as the beast started scratching the chains that bound him.

'He wasn't much use to me and he was going to die eventually, so why not make him a beast that could kill you in a flash, getting you out of my hair for good is what I plan on doing… unless you want to see him the same once again' Duncan said as a twisted smile formed across his face. Ashley thought the galaxy was playing a trick on her, either way she would lose and would regret it.

'Ashley, do you know this guy?' Ratchet asked her as Duncan waited for an answer, his finger ready to press a button when she did. She snapped herself back into reality and looked over at Ratchet, then the beast named Seth.

'Yes, you win' she regretfully said as she slowly approached Duncan with her head facing the ground. He lifted his finger away from the button and jumped down from the second floor, landing only meters away from Ashley. Duncan walked towards her and wrapped an arm around her, as if comforting her, but his face said something completely different.

'It's okay, you will live a new life… with Seth and I promise that dreaded Lombax will not do this again' Duncan said as he pointed over to Ratchet. He clenched his fist as he heard his name and he grabbed a Neon pistol from underneath his belt, pointing it at Duncan once it was raised to the right height.

'Let her go, I did nothing to her whatsoever' he yelled as he pulled the trigger, a small neon light flew through the air and hit Duncan on the shoulder. He let go of Ashley and clutched the bloodshed wound in pain, crying out as it stained his lab coat.

'You inconsiderate idiot! I could've offered her a safe place to live, but noooooo, you just had to get her for yourself,' he exclaimed as he reached into his lab coat and pulled out the controller once again 'Kill them!' he yelled as he pushed one of the many buttons and jumped away. Ratchet heard a loud roar, followed by the sound of heavy metal falling to the ground. He spun around and in an instant he was tackled to the ground by the ruthless beast named Seth, he was even more terrifying up close. His pupils were dilated, the bloodshot eyes were cracked right to the very centre of his eye, his fur was tattered, claws jiggered and one of his ears had 3 horizontal cuts at the base of the ear. Seth used his claws to stab Ratchet in the chest, causing multiple wounds and a loud cry of pain. He pulled them out, drenched in blood and swiped at his head, this time however Ratchet rolled out of the way and ducked out of sight. He had found a safe rock to hide behind, he felt like he had been hit by a train and held his chest from the immense amount of pain. He reached into his pocket and grabbed several glass canisters, containing many blue wisps. He silently cracked it opened and these small wisps patched up his wound in an almost instant, giving him a sigh of relief.

'You cannot hide Ratchet! Your death is inevitable!' he heard the cackling of Duncan as he sat there, waiting for him to regain his breath. Out of nowhere Ashley appeared next to him and sat herself down, she was gasping for air and seemed to be in shock.

'What the fuck is Seth doing? Why would he kill his own kind?' Ratchet harshly whispered to his companion and gulped as he heard footsteps getting closer.

'Duncan, he must've tampered with his DNA or something like that, this is not like him, he is usual… OH SHIT!' she whispered and suddenly turned into a yell when the rock behind them exploded into a mass of rubble in seconds. Seth had found them and he howled as he grabbed Ratchet by foot, then throwing him away as if he didn't weigh a thing. He flew through the air and hit a convenient tree, before falling to the ground in a heap.

'Shit, that kid is strong' the Lombax whispered to himself as he rubbed his pain from the impact, his vision was blurred but he could still make shapes.

"If that person is a Lombax, that means I shouldn't hurt him… I should aim for Duncan and find a cure for him" he thought to himself as he rose to his feet and his vision returned. He saw that Seth was holding Ashley by the neck above his head, she was kicking and scratching his arm, but he didn't flinch. Ratchet quickly grabbed the Neon SMG that was strapped to his back and took aim, he fired many neon bullets the Seth's arm, it exploded in a fury of blood and he dropped Ashley as he howled in pain.

'Ratchet… don't hurt… him' Ashley said between gasping for air and desperately crawled away before Seth could recover. Ratchet smiled, baring his fangs and turned to Duncan, he seemed questionable about Ratchets smile and what he was planning.

'Looks like the tables have turned' Ratchet said as he ran towards the building and ran up the wall to the second floor. Duncan knew his plan, grabbed a combustor from his lab coats pocket and started firing at the incoming Lombax, missing every shot. Ratchet flipped off of the wall and landed behind the poor lizard, he then grabbed him by both arms and held them behind his back.

'Agghh, you have good skills, are you sure you don't want to work with me?' Duncan asked with a decisive smile that Ratchet easily saw through. Ratchet just laughed and tightened his grip on Duncan, causing him to yelp in the sudden amount of pressure he applied.

'You think I am that stupid, I will let you live as long as you change Seth back' he whispered into his hostage's ear. Duncan struggled in disagreement, but he only ended up in failure, leaving him to give in.

'Left pocket, no tricks, it's the real deal' he said as Ratchet moved one of his hands away and grabbed a syringe from the pocket. In a flash Duncan removed one of his hands from Ratchets grasp and reached into the other pocket, pulling out a syringe from it. He twisted his body around and made a stab at Ratchet with the object, however Ratchet was faster and deflected it into Duncan, injecting himself he cried out in pain and fell onto his knees.

'I didn't expect that to happen… Damn! Needles hurt' he said as he heavily started breathing and clutched where the needle had hit. Ratchet smiled happily and turned back to where Ashley and Seth were fighting, it was more like Ashley running and Seth attacking.

'Ashley, you need to inject him with this syringe, you think you can do that?' he asked as Ashley suddenly vanished and reappeared with the object in one hand.

'You think I would waste my time with just getting attacked' she said as she dodged a flail from Seth and vanished again. She reappeared behind her attacker and stabbed the syringe into his back, he let out a huge howl of pain and Ratchet clutched his ears as Ashley pulled the needle out of him, ignoring the howl. Seth's howl stopped as he fell to the ground, followed by a loud snoring and Ashley giggled as the beast peacefully sleeping.

'Are you going to let me go? Or are the roles going to be reversed?' Duncan said as he slowly lifted himself from the ground. Ratchet turned around and pulled his wrench from his belt, holding it high above his head he smiled a victorious smile.

'Just wait and see… Just wait and see' he said as he struck down hard onto the reptile, knocking him unconscious and he fell onto the ground with a soft thud.

* * *

The end... done... fin... elfindo... finished... never another chapter... Im such a tease XD


	16. Chapter 16: Duncan's Problem

**Chapter 16: Duncan's problem**

I JUST HI 999 VIEWS! Thankyou and the first to see this is viewer 1000! So thank you! =3

PS. LeHerp... Think you need an acount! No offence but, u keep on commenting and wellllllll... its annoying that I cant say... "Thank you 4 the review!" now, Back to the action XD

* * *

'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps' Ratchet whispered as he sat beside Ashley and a sleeping Seth, Ashley was inspecting his claws and used a metal file to shape them into something less crooked.

'This isn't normally like him, Duncan used something to change him and I think he wouldn't be afraid to do it again' She said as a drink was passed to her that she gratefully accepted. They were in the Starship phoenix, where Duncan was imprisoned and Seth was nursed back to health. Ashley continued filing away at his claws but stopped and let out a sigh of disappointment.

'You're thinking about where Duncan has that armoured man hidden' Ratchet presumed and Ashley let out a short nod. He stood up and walked away from the two Lombax's, towards the exit of the infirmary. He then made a sharp turn left and down a corridor with the words "Prison" written above a door at the end which he entered. Inside was a room with a desk, fridge and multiple glass walls with nothing behind them except for the one in the middle.

'Arrgg, what… do… you... waaannnt?!' Duncan yelled at Ratchet in agony as Ratchet sat on a chair and pulled it closer to the others holding place.

'What's your problem? It looks like your body is killing itself' he asked as Duncan clutched his chest and was heavily breathing. He turned his eyes over to the Lombax with the angriest stare that anyone could make, Ratchet just smiled happily instead of acting scared.

'You're getting a sense of achievement out of this, aren't you? If this formula works it shouldn't kill me… I hope' he said as he started coughing and finally spat out a great amount of blood onto the cells floor.

'Do you need a doctor or something? If you answer any of the questions I give you than I will maybe consider getting you medical attention' Ratchet said, knowing well he had cornered Duncan somehow.

'I will be fine, I will answer only one of your questions, IF you get me a drink' Duncan pleaded as he crossed his legs and stared at the Lombax.

'First my question, where is the armoured man that Ashley met in the shopping centre?' he asked and Duncan let out a cold laugh before giving a truthful answer.

'Stupid… Cazar escaped me… before I could even put… him up for ransom' he replied between gasps for air, it seemed like he hesitated at start but Ratchet knew well that Duncan was just catching his breath.

'Thank-you, now I'm going to leave you alone' Ratchet said as he shot the lizard a dark smile.

'You didn't even give me that drink that you promised!' he yelled at Ratchet, he rolled his eyes and grabbed a nearby bottle of water. He walked back over to a metal chute that lead into Duncan's containment unit and dropped the bottle into there. Duncan quickly crawled over and snatched it off the floor, snapped off the lid before chugging the whole lot down.

'Thank-you Ratchet, you have my sympathy…. AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!' Duncan screamed as he dropped the bottle to the floor and he clutched his right hand. Ratchet stared at the sight and Duncan let out an even bigger cry, as if triggered by his scream his right hands scales exploded, followed by a fury of blood. Ratchet went pale at the sight, he still had a hand, but it was drenched with blood and was quite small for his body.

'Did… your arm just explode?!' Ratchet exclaimed at the sight of the blood dripping off of his arm and onto the floor. Duncan nodded as tears of pain fell from his eyes, down his cheeks and into the puddle of blood that surrounded him. Ratchet panicked and quickly ran out of the room, into the corridor towards the infirmary. He spun around the corner and entered the room, gasping for air and trying to form words.

'Dun…can… isa… abada… hurarah' he said between gasps, Ashley tried to understand his words but it didn't make sense to her not matter how she put it.

'What are you trying to tell me?' she asked softly and stopped filing Seth's claws to hear what the male had to say.

'Duncan's… hand… just… exploded' he said with exhaustion and finally regained his breath, Ashley didn't look like she took it as a negative nor a positive and sighed.

'I will get a doctor, you just check up on him to see if he is in need of… mental assistance, he needs a lot of that' she joked and walked towards where stood a couple of doctors. Ratchet quickly nodded his head and ran back towards Duncan's glass chamber. Once he had arrived he saw Duncan was hitting his head against the glass and he was using his hands to support himself, blood ran down the glass and dripped along it to the floor.

'Duncan? Are you alright? Just sit down and I will…' Ratchet started but didn't get to finish when the glass cracked and Duncan screamed in pain.

'Arrrrggggghhhh, I will never be the same! This is your fault! I will surely die you imbecile!' he screamed and hit his one good fist against the glass, once again cracking. Ratchet slowly backed away as the glass started forming a crack right across the entire wall and shattered. However Duncan didn't realise he was free and clutched his head in pain as he screamed amidst the agony that struck him.

'Duncan, we can give you medical attention if you re… SHHHIIITTTT!' Ratchet cried out as Duncan's scales started shedding and his body started increasing in size. Ratchet fell onto his behind as a giant lizard with equally huge claws and fangs stood before him, he roared loudly, shattering the rest of the glass containment fields.

'Duncan, just calm down! If you do I promise I will cure you of this… thing' Ratchet exclaimed as Duncan shook his head in pain and directly stared at the Lombax. His eyes were bloodshot, crazed and it reminded him of Seth and how he reacted to seeing Ratchet. Duncan howled out and ran out of the containment rooms door, smashing it as he did.

'Ratchet! What happened to Duncan?! He has gone loco' Ashley's voice came from the corridor, Ratchet peered around the corner and saw she was surrounded by dead doctors, he arm also had a deep cut near the shoulder. Ratchet just pushed past her and headed towards the hangar bay since it was his best bet. He twisted his body around the corner and saw the hangar bay was empty except for a small squad of Galactic rangers. The rangers suddenly ran towards Ratchet in a hurry towards the bridge when they heard the alarm go off. They pushed past him and headed all in opposite directions to search for the enemy.

"Where would he go if he didn't want to leave the ship?" his thoughts echoed the question around, as if he was in an infinite cave and he then found his answer. He ran in a different direction to all of the other droids, towards the vault and where they had Duncan's gadgets. He burst through the door to see the giant lizard with all of his belongings in his hands and disappeared in thin air as he pressed a button on a controller he was holding.

* * *

R&R... Please =3... 4 the Neko! Follows on twitter!


	17. Chapter 17: Seth

**Chapter 17: Seth**

A Rather long Chapter today... Read my stories on Fictionpress Pweese!

* * *

'Ratchet, you have to get some rest otherwise you may not be awake when we find him' Clank requested the Lombax who didn't even look away from the computer screen. Clank sighed as he saw the Lombax click on multiple tabs and rearranged them in a more organised format.

'Sorry buddy, I need to find him otherwise he could be doing more experiments on another Lombax' Ratchet replied and took a swig of his coffee before returning back to his usual typing. Clank let out a long sigh and decided it would be best to leave the Male alone. He walked out of the room, leaving Ratchet alone in the darkness with only a computer screen to make his face visible. He typed in multiple figures and clicked a couple of tabs, then let out a really long yawn before returning.

'Ratchet, you need your sleep… I can finish this if you want' Ratchet heard Ashley's voice and he only glanced at her, then returned back to his routine.

'Sorry Ashley, I need to do this… who knows what he could be doing at this moment?' Ratchet questioned himself and wrote some information he had collected onto a nearby notepad. Ashley sighed and walked over to the Lombax with her tail sliding across the floor.

'Sorry Ratchet, but I think you need a break' Ashley whispered into his ear and he felt a giant pain in his head before he collapsed to the floor.

'What… a….are you do… ing?' Ratchet slurred as his head started becoming lighter and sleep followed moments after.

XXxxxXX

'Thank you Ashley, I can take it from here' Ratchet heard faint voices enter his ears and he slowly opened his eyes to be face to face with Clank and Sasha. Ratchet quickly went to sit up, but was stopped when one of his arms wouldn't move and his head fell back onto the pillow. He moved his glance over to his right hand where it didn't move and saw his hand had been handcuffed to the bed.

'Sasha, Clank… WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!' he yelled at the two who just walked away from him and left him alone. Sasha stopped before she exit and opened her mouth to speak, her words were harcher then he last remembered.

'You need your sleep if you want to get rid of the threat, just keep in mind that your health affects the final battle' she said coldly and walked out of the room, leaving him feeling lonesome.

"So they're just going to leave me alone in this shithole by myself?" Ratchet's thoughts echoed throughout his mind and turned on his side. He only then noticed that a sleeping Lombax had rolled over and was snuggling deeper under the covers.

"S… s… so… c…c…c… cold…" Ratchet heard a voice enter his head and saw that the Lombax beside him started shivering. Ratchet froze and stared at the still sleeping Seth that laid nearby.

'Did… he just talk to me?' Ratchet whispered to himself as the other Lombax snuggled deeper into his blanket for warmth. Ratchet looked over on his bed and looked back at Seth, he then decided to give Seth what he wanted before he woke up, otherwise he would be having a conversation with a Lombax that tried to kill him. He grabbed the blanket that covered the lower half of his body and stepped out of bed, he easily flung the blanket over the Lombax with one hand while the other was still stuck to the bed. Ratchet crawled back into his own bed and saw the other Lombax had stopped trying to get warm and instead was sleeping like a baby.

"I'm guessing he can read my mind and project his own into others" Ratchet thought to himself as he lied awake, staring at the ceiling in wonder.

"Connor… Dex… I'm coming… just hold on" he heard the familiar thoughts of Seth as he peered over at the other male in wonder. He thought about what mysteries Seth had and sleep slowly came to Ratchet, once sleep had encased him, he softly started snoring.

XXxxxXX

'I require an explanation' Ratchet heard the familiar voice of Clank followed by a small amount of conversation that he did not understand.

'What do you mean by he is not himself at the moment?!' Clank demanded and it entered Ratchet's ears loudly, causing the once peaceful Lombax to fully awaken. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over to where Clank was to see he was fighting with the doctor about something. The doctor noticed Ratchet was awake in the corner of his eye and turned to face the now awake Lombax.

'Ratchet, get some rest… don't worry about a thing' he said nervously to the Lombax as he slowly approached him. Clank was about to follow but he stopped when the other gave him a dark look that somehow even scared Ratchet.

'What's wrong? I feel fine… WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!' Ratchet yelled out as he saw his arm was covered in a huge metal container with wires sticking in and out of it. The doctor swallowed as he was scared of the furious Lombax who demanded an explanation.

'Slight problem, your hand has… disappeared… ish' he said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

'What is that supposed to mean?! I can move my arm fine!' Ratchet yelled as he tried to pull his arm out of the machine, but it didn't budge.

'It hasn't completely disappeared it's just… I give up, seeing is believing right?' he said as he pressed multiple buttons on a pad beside the bed. The machine emitted a huge amount of steam as it powered down, causing Ratchet and the doctor to vigorously cough. Once the doctor had regained his breath he grabbed the machine and carefully lifted it off of the Lombax's hand, revealing what was underneath.

'What the fuck is that?!' Ratchet yelled as he saw his arm was transparent with a light blue outline, he almost fainted once he noticed that it was his own arm and not a fake one.

'Calm down, it seems to be a type of veil that should be temporary, we have yet to find the cause' the doctor said as Ratchet stared in shock and rotated his arm, discovering every single detail that it had. Ratchet shook his head as his senses came back to reality.

'Why is it that my forearm is only affected instead of my entire body… or I don't know? The rest of my arm!' he yelled at the doctor who sighed and started for the exit.

'I'm only a doctor, you need a proper scientist to explain what is happening' he said as he exit the room, leaving Ratchet and Clank staring at his arm.

'This has to be Duncan's doing, he is the only scientist that can reach this amount of power' he said as he clenched his fist in anger at the name of his enemy. He heard a yawn beside him and he turned his head to see two dark blue eyes were slowly opening and revealing themselves to the others. They were Seth's and they weren't bloodshot like before, they were innocent and had a deep look of kindness in them. He lifted his arms up and started rubbing his eyes, he stopped for a second to glance at his claws that had been smoothed to look less deadly. He moved onto the fur on his arm, it was still spiked everywhere and tangled, but it didn't seem to mind him.

'Have a good rest Seth?' Clank was the first to speak and Seth quickly turned his attention to the two. There was a long moment of silence, without warning yelped and hid underneath the covers of the blanket in fright. Ratchet and Clank exchanged a look of confusion before Ratchet exit his bed. He walked over to where Seth hid and sat beside him on the bed, he reacted by shifting away from the other and made himself into a small ball.

'Go away! I… I'm… not afraid of y…you' he shrieked, his voice full of fright and worry. Ratchet sighed and lifted the covers over his head, letting it engulf him.

'I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry, I promise' he said as he inched closer to Seth, his eyes were shut tight and he had wrapped his arms around his legs into a ball. He cautiously opened one of his eyes and froze up before completely jumping out of the bed and headed towards the exit. The door opened before him and he crashed into Ashley, crashing into her and both fell onto the ground, one on top of the other.

'Seth! You're awake… and naked' Ashley said awkwardly as she blushed and averted her gaze away from the male. Seth didn't say anything, he just stood up and ran out of the room and out of sight in mere seconds. Everyone just stood there, dumbfounded as to what just happened, Ratchet was the first to snap back into reality.

'Well, we have a naked Lombax running around the ship, any ideas' he said and everyone turned their heads towards him as if he was being sarcastic or something. He rolled his eyes as he slipped out of the bed and headed for the exit in search of Seth. He turned a corner and saw the poor Lombax lying face down onto the floor, he started to slowly lift his body from the floor.

'Seth, could you please calm down? I don't want to hurt you' Ratchet said in the kindest and softest voice he could.

'L…Leave… m… me… a… a… alone…,' he said as he shivered with fear, Ratchet placed his transparent hand onto the others shoulder 'I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!' he continued with a yell and started to run again, but fell over in the process. He flipped his body over to face Ratchet as he used his hands as leverage and to pull his body away from the other Lombax.

'Seth, it's OK, I promise I won't hurt you' he said as he slowly walked over to the now crying Lombax and placed his hand onto his shoulder. Seth batted it away and turned to run, but stopped when Ratchet grabbed his arm in anger.

'Duncan, I told you to leave my mind alone… you can do whatever you want to me just leave my memories as they are!' he yelled as Ratchet stood there with a confused expression. Seth slowly sunk to the floor and held his head in his hands, crying as he did.

'I am not Duncan, my name is Ratchet and I don't want Duncan to ever get his hands on you' he said as he tried to hug the other for comfort without making it seem awkward. Seth sniffled a couple of times before looking at him, his eyes were drenched with tears and he wiped them away with his hand.

'Are you telling the truth?' he asked, preparing to run if anything seemed suspicious to him. Before Ratchet could answer his question Ashley came around the corner, holding a blanket in her arms and ran towards the two. Seth was about to run, but instead stood still as Ashley ran up and wrapped the blanket around him to cover his loins.

'Seth, why did you run away? I'm sorry if I scared you' she said quietly to him as she twiddled her thumbs.

'Ashley? Is that really you? It's been years' he said as he tackled her to the ground in an embrace. She tried to push him away, but he didn't let go, instead he started muzzling her fur.

'I'm glad you're fine too, but can you do that when you have proper clothing on?' she questioned him and he stood still before letting go and standing back up. He turned to face Ratchet, his red tattoos had disappeared and now that Ratchet had a better look at his body he seemed really skinny. It didn't look like he had eaten in a very long time or he was going on an all tablet diet.

'Ratchet is it? Were you the one who saved Ashley and me?' he asked kindly as he looked at Ratchets figure and started acting nervous when his eyes met the others arm.

'Yes, yes I am… what? It's my arm isn't it?' Ratchet said blandly as he held his arm into the air for a better inspection for the both of them.

'Would you mind… if I touched it?' Seth asked shyly and Ratchet nodded with a confused expression spread across his face. Seth cautiously stroked the glowing hand and eventually felt comfortable enough to grab the entire thing in his hand. His eyes glowed blue for a split second and then he let go with a smile across his face, like he had seen hope for the first time.

'What? Is there something wrong?' Ratchet asked with full concern in his voice, Seth shook his head.

'Well, I am sure that you're right hand has powers, don't worry it's temporary and will wear off eventually. Just these powers will be a pain, but at the same time a gift, as long as I am around you should be able to access them' Seth explained making Ratchet even more confused than when he started.

'Can you explain that again in detail?' he asked as he scratched his head, trying to figure out what the other was getting at. Seth was about to talk but stopped when Ashley started talking instead.

'How about we discuss this back at Ratchet's?' she asked as she walked over to the two and tugged their arms towards the hangar. Seth and Ratchet looked at one another and came into agreement that they should go back home or to a more private area to access the situation.

* * *

I Luv Anime!

If I made any mitakes just say so and I promise to fix it when I have time!


	18. Chapter 18: Settling in

**Chapter 18: Settling in**

Sorry 4 the late chapter... just a tiny bit tired

* * *

'Make yourself at home' Ratchet said to Seth as he walked into Ratchet's place, looking around in awe.

'Thanks, would you mind getting me some clothes? I think Ashley is finding it awkward' Seth asked as he looked over to the female who was looking away and blushing at the same time.

'Sure,' he said and looked over to the sheet covered Lombax 'hopefully you're the same size as me' he continued and left to his bedroom. Seth jumped onto a nearby couch and patiently waited for Ratchet whilst Ashley poured herself a glass of water. Seth smiled and laughed to himself as he looked outside a window close by, attracting Ashley's attention.

'What's so funny?' she demanded and drank the whole glass in one swig, slamming it onto the counter once she had finished.

'I can read your mind,' he said with his smile increasing in size and Ashley started madly blushing 'you're picturing me naked, aren't you?' he continued as he looked over at the female Lombax, his smile wider than ever.

'I… um… uh… No! Why in the Galaxy would I do that?' she stuttered at start but eventually regained her speech and confidentially said her final words. Seth deeply sighed, lifted himself from the couch and walked over to where she was standing. He stood in front of her with his arms holding the sheet in place and his gaze was met with hers.

'You really need to stop picturing me naked like that, I have changed over the past 5 years' he said as he laughed loudly. Ashley rather embarrassed punched him on the elbow and he stopped to rub his sore arm.

'Maybe I was picturing you naked, I just haven't seen your lower half in a long time so that's all I have… and stop intruding my thoughts!' she yelled as Seth walked back to his seat, his tail flicking high in the air, teasing the female.

'Well, that was an experiment that Duncan loved the most since it included us feeling awkward towards each other' he said to her and sat back down.

'So you two have had sex? Awkward' the both spun around to see Ratchet holding a pair of clothes in his hands. Ashley continued her blush whilst Seth just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'Stop jumping to conclusions you idiot!' she yelled and threw a conveniently placed salt shaker at Ratchet who easily dodged the projectile.

'He only wanted to test how we reacted to metallic fields, he used a male and a female to confirm his research. Plus our suits would've interfered with his research if we were to wear them, he should've tested us separately' Seth said to Ratchet who accepted his explanation and chucked him some clothing that landed beside the male.

'Hopefully that fits you, if you need a belt just ask and I will find one that should fit you' he said and walked over to where Ashley was. He reached into a mini fridge and pulled out a can marked "Soda" then made his way to the couch to sit down. Seth dropped the sheet to the floor, revealing his body to Ratchet and Ashley who both of them instantly turned away. Seth put on a black shirt with a red skull and it hang from him loosely, it was obviously too big, but it didn't bother him. He next stepped into the pants that laid on the ground and pulled it up to his waist, holding it up with one hand as he folded them up so they were his size.

'May I please have a belt… and Ashley you can look now, remember I can still read your mind' he said jokingly and Ratchet walked out of the room, then returned with a white belt with blue blotches here and there. He happily accepted the belt and pulled it tight around his waist, scrunching up the top of the pants as he did.

'I think I might be too small for your clothing, but it will suffice until I get a job of my own' he said as he compared himself and Ratchet. He was substantially smaller and quite scrawny, however his tail seemed livelier then Ratchet's and his eyes were a kinder colour too.

'You're planning on getting a job of your own? Why exactly? I gain plenty profit in my job to sustain five people,' Ratchet questioned as he looked down at his phone for a split second 'just think about that before you make plans, sorry I have to cut this short but I have to do some bookwork at the office, I hate being a part of the GSF sometimes' he continued with a loud sigh as he headed towards the exit in a hurry.

'Wait a minute, what do you plan on doing about us? You can't just leave us here' Ashley complained as Ratchet waited for the elevator.

'Don't worry, I will only be an hour and you have Seth to entertain you. Maybe you could take a walk around the park across the street, get to know the city more' he replied as he jumped into the elevator and before Ashley or Seth could say another word the male had disappeared behind the door. It was silent for a while, neither of them wanted to say a word, yet one of them had to break the silence.

'We should check out that park, it's been so long since I have seen the outside world' Seth said, bringing Ashley's gaze over to his general direction.

'Hopefully you're not doing that thing you do with Ratchet, I hate it when you do it' she said as the two headed for the elevator. Seth just smiled, Ashley didn't know if it was a smile to mask his inner thoughts or an actual smile.

XXxxxXX

'Why are people looking at us?' Seth asked uncomfortably as passing people stared in amusement as if he was a circus animal. Ashley just giggled as he stepped around a small child that wouldn't even move when he approached it.

'People thought that Ratchet was the last Lombax, so they find it weird that we are walking out in public instead of put into some sort of breeding program' she joked and started laughing at the thought. Seth sighed as he read her mind and stopped when it became to the point to where it bothered him.

'Ashley, do you know that fellow over there? I can faintly remember him before Duncan made me go… mad' he said as he looked across the park to a person wearing the familiar black and purple armour. Ashley turned her gaze towards him too and thoughts rushed her mind instantaneously that gave Seth a headache, so he blocked her thoughts. He seemed to see their faces and walked over, his attention was more focused on Seth rather than Ashley.

'Hello, who's your friend?' he asked but Ashley was staring, as if thinking about everything confusing 'Ashley?' he continued, her name snapping her back into reality.

'Sorry… mister uhhhh… never mind, this is Seth, he was another test subject by Duncan or as you can call him, your kidnapper' she said as he circled the Lombax, inspecting every detail he had to offer. Seth felt nervous as he stroked the males tail and quickly snatched it back in annoyance.

'Sorry, just wanted to see what your fur was like, it needs to be properly washed' he said kiddingly and turned back to face the two. Seth thought there was something weird about this person, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He thought that the best possible solution was to read his mind and he closed his eyes to concentrate.

"His mind, it's so sophisticated, it's like he knows that I planned on reading his mind," Seth thought to himself and gave up when it became too stressful "I better keep my wits about him".

'What are you doing out here?' Ashley asked the armoured man as she looked thoughtfully at him.

'Patrolling, there have been multiple robberies in this sector of the city, I'm hoping that they won't kill people like last time' he answered in a more serious tone of voice.

'Maybe we should help you, you don't know when backup is needed' Seth insisted, his smile displayed happiness, but to Ashley it meant something completely different.

'Seth, we have to get back home' she said, grabbing him firmly by the hand, but he didn't move from his position.

"I thought you two were friends, maybe you don't care about him as much as I do" his thoughts twisted its way into hers. She knew something like this was bound to happen sooner or later and she preferred to leave, unfortunately she had to supervise Seth if he did something wrong, which was most likely going to happen.

"Fine, but if you even dare think about something that could affect him in a negative way, I swear you won't see the light of day for a week" her thoughts echoed through her head and Seth decisively smiled as they entered his. He wrapped his hand around the females body and pulled her back to his side in an almost instant.

'We will be happy to help, won't we Ashley?' he said to her in a voice that could only be described as annoying.

'Yes' she said coldly to him, luckily the armoured man was oblivious to their harsh voice and smiled, even though the two Lombax's couldn't see it they knew he was.

'Good, I just have to check down at the south-west part of this sector' he said cheerfully and walked between the two, grabbing their hands as he did. He stopped pulling them behind him once they had found his pace of walking.

'You can let go of our hands now Mister… we never got your name' Ashley said and he happily let go of the two's hands.

'Many call be Shadow because of my colour and how I usually take out people silently, but you can call me my real name, Pure' he said and the two Lombax's shared a look of confusion at the choice of name.

'Interesting name, your parents must be quite original' Seth said, a smile increased in size across his face, only it was more a devious smile then a happy smile.

'Seth, I think Pure has had enough questions for one night, don't you agree?' she lowly growled at the male Lombax who ignored her threat.

'It's fine, I don't mind answering any questions, I never knew them, I lived in an orphanage and then the city was attacked, I was lucky to escape' Pure answered truthfully and his eyes glistened as they started forming slight tears that was just visible from beneath his vsor. Ashley stopped and wrapped one of her arms around him in comfort.

'Seth, next time don't be so oblivious to his feelings' she said as she continued hugging the Black armoured Cazar. Seth rolled his eyes and continued walking, ignoring the two of them.

'At least say sorry!' she yelled and ran after him with Pure following her from a distance. She managed to get ahead of him and cut him off with her hands spread out as a barrier.

'Sorry Pure, I didn't mean to hit a nerve or anything' he apologized to the other as he suspiciously eyed the armoured man.

'Thank you, you didn't hit a nerve or anything… I just had painful memories is all' he said as he had caught up to the two and was playfully eyeing the males tail.

'Seth, may we talk in private?' Ashley asked the other Lombax and before he knew it he was dragged behind a tree, just out of Pures earshot.

'Do you think Ratchet would be alright if I invited Pure over for Dinner?' she asked him, Seth just rolled his eyes and walked back to where Pure was waiting, leaving a confused Ashley behind.

"You really need to learn how to block my thoughts" his minds thoughts projected into hers and she started blushing before joining the two.

'Ashley was wondering if you wanted to have Dinner with us, unless you have something preventing you from doing so' Seth said, his smile was grim and devious. Ashley elbowed the Lombax with a great amount of force as they waited for Pure to answer, he somehow looked nervous, but they couldn't tell since he was armoured.

'I'm sorry… I'm… uhhh… busy with office work' he said quickly before turning away and running, leaving Ashley confused and Seth with a grin that could only be described as devilish.

* * *

Hope u enjoyed... and read my stories on Fictionpress otherwise... I will push Seth down a flight of stairs.


	19. Chapter 19:First Meal Ever

**Chapter 19: First meal… ever**

Another Chapter is here and it wishes to say hello... HI!

* * *

'Do you think Ratchet would be back yet?' Ashley asked the other as the elevator slowly reached their floor. The doors opened before them and saw that instead of Ratchet was a person in a black hood and a cloak that covered his entire body. Beneath the cloak they could see two red eyes that pierced the darkness of the hood, staring at the two Lombax's.

'Run! Get away!' they could hear the familiar voice of Ratchet and turned towards a wall where he was suspended in mid-air. Knives were stabbed through his clothing and into the wall behind him, he was desperately flailing his arms and legs in a desperate attempt escape. Ashley and Seth turned their attention back to the hooded figure, he grabbed a weapon from beneath his cloak and pulled the trigger at the two. Ashley quickly leapt out of the way, but it was too fast for Seth and he was caught in the blast. Lucky for him it just paralysed him so he was temporarily unable to move.

'That was close, don't you think Seth?' she said teasingly to the Lombax that was caught in the ray of the weapon. He lowly growled at her remark and made a desperate attempt to try and move again, to his disappointment none of his attempts worked.

"Ratchet, I need you to use your right hand to unhook yourself" he asked the suspended Lombax who stopped struggling for a split second.

'How the fuck am I supposed to do that?!' he heard him yell as the ray was fired again, missing its target a second time.

"Just do it! Believe me, this will work" his thoughts echoed once again into Ratchets head and this time he listened. Ratchet started trying to use the hand to rip through his clothing and when he thought he was succeeding he froze. His arm was once again semi-transparent and was slowly coming out of his sleeve, not damaging the arm or his clothing.

'What the fuck is going on?!' Ratchet yelled out, bringing everyone's attention to him for a second, then back to the usual things they were doing before.

"Just calm down, bring your hand and hold it over the centre of your chest… quickly, I don't think Ashley can keep distracting him any longer" Ratchet obediently listened to Seth's commands and his arm slowly struggled to his chest. Once his arm had finally reached his chest his vision made everything the same as his arm, there was also multiple neon blue lights here and there. He suddenly felt a jerk from underneath him and fell to the floor, unharmed. He took his hand away from his chest and his vision turned to normal.

"Good job, now I need you to quickly find a metallic object, similar to a pole or sword" Ratchet listened to what Seth was instructing him, not knowing what was going on. He dashed towards the wall where the two imperial swords hung and grabbed one of them from their holding place.

"Now the last piece of the puzzle, hold the sword out in front of you and hold it tightly with your right hand, once you can feel the energy surge through you loosen your grip whilst aimed at the assassin". Ratchet listened to his instructor and held the weapon out in front of him, he felt a slight tingling sensation and the sword started sparking. He stood there in disbelief as on the tip of the sword started forming a ball of blue energy. His arm felt a sudden jolt pass through it and into his chest, he loosen his grip and the sphere was suddenly launched across the room, hitting its target. He was hit by a massive amount of recoil and flew backwards, hitting the wall as he did. The assassin also was sent flying, only out of the window instead and he didn't make a sound as he did, they only heard the glass shattering.

XXxxxXX

'Now that we have cleaned up this mess, can you explain what happened back there?' Ratchet asked as he passed a bowl of Lemon chicken with rice to Seth, then moved onto Ashley. As Ratchet finished serving his own food he sat down between the two and saw Seth was only staring at the food on the table.

'What's wrong? Haven't seen proper food before?' Ratchet said jokingly to the Lombax, but instead of laughing it looked like he was more depressed. Ashley happily ate her food quickly and then stopped when she noticed something was wrong with him.

'No' he finally whispered, as if he was ashamed of something and his head slumped to the table with a sad expression. Ratchet and Ashley looked at one another in confusion, then turned back to the male.

'So you have never eaten proper food before?' Ratchet questioned as he lowered his head to the same height as the other.

'Never, I have only seen others eat' he then lifted his leg onto the chair and wrapped himself into a harmless ball.

'That doesn't make sense, how could you live for this long if you have never eaten?' the other asked with confusion as he put the pieces of the puzzle together.

'My parents abandoned me as a child and instead of attending an orphanage I was sent into a military camp. They thought of me as a fit Lombax baby, I had a strong immune system, naturally clever and I was born quite scrawny. I was only fed tablets that would sustain nutrients in order for me to survive, they thought my muscle tissue was going to expand and make me stronger, but instead I stayed scrawny. Then Fastoon was attacked and the general hid me in a bunker that would potentially be left unharmed, the general and the other important Lombax's came with me. Once the attack was over and we exit the debris, no one expected a lizard to be waiting for us, his name was Kyuri Los. Unlike Duncan, he was kind and offered us a place to live and we gratefully accepted in a heartbeat. When we were taken to his lab the others were fed foods that I could only imagine what it tasted like, whilst I was still stuck to the strict diet of pills. Kyuri objected the idea of not letting me eat actual food, but it wasn't his decision so he didn't argue for long. One day Kyuri disappeared and Duncan recently turned 18, then he was put in charge. He killed the others because their research 99% of the time was invalid and kept me for obvious reasons. I was the youngest, fittest, my blood type was rare, I had a strong immune system and I had a near perfect memory at the time. He kept me on his own kind of pills instead of the others, these were supposed to double the effects of the other, instead I was growing more and more unhealthy. So instead of getting all the physical aspects he wanted he gave me the gift of reading minds' Seth said to the two Lombax's who just sat there in silence. Ratchet didn't expect his life story to come along with the explanation, but Seth was sophisticated, he wouldn't just say he was forced to.

'Well, there is always a first for everything' he said as he picked up Seth's head from the table and passed him a fork. Seth nervously grabbed the fork and held it in his shivering hands.

'What is there to be afraid of? Death because your body isn't adapted to food' Ashley said and quickly covered at her mouth at her words. Seth tried to ignore what he had said as he cautiously stabbed his fork into the chicken and lifted it before his eyes. He looked over towards Ratchet who just smiled and nodded, then placed the food into his mouth. He chewed momentarily as the other two worriedly looked at him and he then stared at the fork then his food.

'It's… like nothing… I have ever… experienced… befor…' Seth said but was cut off as he fainted onto Ratchet's shoulder. He almost fainted himself and started shaking the body worriedly, hoping he wasn't dead. Ashley stopped Ratchet and placed her ear onto his chest, then pulled away with a sigh of relief.

'I think he was just overwhelmed by the new experience… he probably dreamed of this day when he would finally get to eat,' she said and wrapped one arm behind his back and the other under his knees 'I'll take him to somewhere to sleep' she continued and lifted him from his chair. She walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge room, then placed him onto the couch. She walked over to a nearby shelf and grabbed a blanket, moments later she returned and covered him in the warm material.

"I will eat the rest tomorrow… thank you" she heard the Lombax's intrude her head once again and she smiled before exiting the room.

* * *

Who is your favourite character? Leave your answer in the Reviews... Where u should also tell me your thoughts!

Read my other stories on Fictionpress and Have a nice day!


	20. Chapter 20: Old friends and new enemies

**Chapter 20: Old friends and new enemies**

Yawn! Sorry for the late chapter... I got Busy drawing Seth... Enjoy!

* * *

'I don't want to wake up, turn off the lights' Seth mumbled to himself as the sun shone through the window and he lifted the blanket over his head. He heard footsteps not too far from where he was sleeping, he also heard a soft humming that seemed unfamiliar to the Lombax. He slowly lifted the blanket over his head to see Pure was cleaning some dirty dishes for no reason that Seth could think of.

'Morning Seth' he heard the humble voice come from the armoured man and he reacted to his words by slowly slumping back down under the blanket.

'What are you doing exactly?' he nervously asked as he lifted the opposite end of the blanket to see his bowl from last night, he quickly snatched it and hid from Pure's view once again.

'The hotel I was staying at kicked me out for no reason and I met Ashley at the park, she offered if I would be able to stay the night and I agreed… as long as I don't get any people walking into my room' he explained as Seth slowly ate his cold meal, enjoying every bite that filled his mouth.

'Why don't you want people to walk into your room?' he questioned and ate a mouthful of rice, happily tasting the texture and swallowed. He almost choked when Pure lifted up a small corner and peered inside of the small shelter.

'Because of my injuries, I have many deep cuts that would probably horrify even the strongest stomachs' he said as he started scratching behind the Lombax's ear. He started to emit a low purr, but quickly stopped after he slapped the others hand away.

'Stop that, it's embarrassing for a start,' he said whilst Pure pouted and lifted the blanket as he walked away 'Hey!' Seth yelled as he snatched it back and covered his chest and below.

'Humf, I thought you would be flattered that I even talked to you' he said and went back to his previous task. Seth finished his meal and placed it onto the nearby coffee table then he turned his attention to the black armoured person.

"I should probably read his mind, that way I can know what he is really here for" he thought. He then closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on what the other was thinking. Somehow he couldn't pick up anything and concentrated even harder. He gave up when he knew something wasn't right and he was blocking his thoughts or his IQ was more than his own.

'So, is there any information you want to share with me?' he asked, trying to get his information a different way. Pure sighed and turned towards the Lombax with the hands of his armour wet.

'My name is unknown, but I go by the name Pure, I am a Cazar and I am a field worker at the GSF… if you want medical records then I recommend not even bothering since I do not have any' he answered and walked over to where Seth was sitting. He reached down to grab the empty bowl, but accidentally fell over and landed onto Seth.

'Oof… GET OFF OF ME!' he yelled and tried to push the heavy weight off of him.

'Stupid magnetic boots, stuffs up at the wrong times,' Pure said as he grabbed a touch phone and started punching random numbers in then returning it back into his pocket. 'I should be able to move in a bit' he continued and waited for the magnets in his shoes to eventually turn off.

'Seth! You still haven't explained this to me!' they both heard the yell from the other Lombax as he stormed into the room. He stood there in the doorway, frozen, he then slowly turned around and walked back out of the door. 'Sorry to interrupt, but remember you have a bedroom' he called out to the two as they looked at one another confusingly. Both then noticed what he meant, the Lombax instantly pushed the Cazar off of his chest and onto the ground.

'That went well… besides I'm in a suit and my injuries wouldn't enable me to have any sexual interactions' Pure said as he heaved himself from the floor. Before he had completely raised himself up he fell back down and let out a small whimper of pain.

'What's wrong? I'm too tough for you to handle?' the Lombax said sympathetically yet teasingly at the same time. Pure however ignored his tone of voice and dragged himself towards the nearby couch.

'No, I think one of my wounds has opened thanks to you and now I need to patch it up' he said as he crawled onto the couch and sat himself beside Seth. However he had other ideas and exit the room as swiftly as he could until he ran into a rather displeased Ratchet.

'What happened? You look like I did something wrong' Seth asked the Lombax who picked him up with only his left hand and pinned him up against a wall, holding his neck as he did.

'Before this turns into a conversation I would like to tell you that I don't want you and mister black suit having sex in public areas, got that? And now for the main topic… What the fuck is going on with my right arm and this too?!' Ratchet yelled as he used his free hand to point to the ceiling. His hand was now sparking and covered in various metallic items whilst above his head was a different assortment of objects floating above his head.

'For a start I am not in any sexual relationship and secondly… that, was my doing' he answered as he pointed towards the other Lombax's right hand and then above his head.

'Well, how do I fix this?!' he yelled to the smaller one and let his grip go, causing Seth to fall onto his back with a thump. He started coughing at the sudden gush of air and he felt a strong pain in his chest, then everything went black.

'Seth? Are you okay? Hello in there,' Ratchet asked as he knelt down beside the body and checked for anything off. His breath had no pace and his heartbeat was just the same, only slower than usual.

'What happened here? Is he alright?' Pure's voice came from beside Ratchet as he was patted aside and he had an inspection for himself. Ratchet sat there for a moment as the Cazar placed fingers around Seth's body and his helmet against others. He then lifted his head away and placed a hand underneath both the Lombax's neck and knees.

'Don't worry, he will be fine… he just needs to go to the hospital and for you to stop being so rough' he said as he walked towards the elevator. Ratchet quickly and angrily ran after him and then moments later, cut him off.

'What is that supposed to mean? I did nothing bad to him that could cause this' he said and moments later Pure passed him without saying a word. The Lombax quickly spun around and saw the Cazar in the elevator already, waiting for the door to shut.

'His body wasn't meant for physical pressure and thanks to you, he has fainted and I'm taking him to the doctor… you should have a better understanding of whether his body can withstand something or not' he explained and the door closed before another word was said. Ratchet stood there alone and waited for anything to happen, but nothing did so he moved himself onto the couch.

"How will I explain this to Ashley? I should probably just go to work and tell her once I get home, but then again, Pure could come back and tell her" he thought to himself and decided if he didn't leave now he would be late for work. He walked over to his room and came out moments later wearing a black, sleeveless hood and a pair of Snow cargo pants. He walked over towards the coat rack and slid into his sneakers that lay below, then waited for the elevator to come.

'Are you going to work so soon?' Ashley's voice echoed from nowhere as she walked over to him. She was wearing a white V-neck shirt and a pair of baggy jeans that were a mossy colour.

'Yes, I should be back in a couple of hours, be careful whilst I am away' he said as the elevator door opened and he walked inside. Ashley followed him and he shot her a look of confusion that she somehow managed to change into a compliment.

'I'm going to work with you after all, how hard can it be?' she said as Ratchet grabbed her and slowly pushed her out of the small room.

'I'm not taking you to work, I don't want you getting caught up with my work and your responsibilities' he said and pushed the button to go down. However when the door started to shut she managed to sneak herself in right beside the male with a dominant smile.

'I don't have any responsibilities and I'm sure Seth can manage the house' she said excitedly and waited for the doors to open once again. Ratchet slowly turned his gaze towards Ashley and she looked back in a more confused matter.

'Ummm, the thing is… Seth is getting taken to the hospital because… I accidentally caused him to fall unconscious' he said and he turned his gaze towards the ground. He felt ashamed for what he had done and was afraid that Seth might hate him now.

'Who is taking him to the hospital? I wouldn't imagine he would be taking himself' she asked him, ignoring the fact what he did wrong. He tilted his head over a bit so he was facing her and thought for his answer, even though it was plainly obvious.

'Pure took him, he was in the house and I overheard him say you let him stay the night… without my permission' he exclaimed gruffly and straightened his stance as the doors opened. Ashley suddenly ran out of the elevator and jumped in front of the Lombax, her face was full of worry.

'But I didn't let him stay over, I didn't even know he was even in the house' she rushed and started for the buildings entrance. Ratchet didn't know what was going on, but he convinced himself to follow her and ran towards the entrance too. They both burst through the doors and saw a nearby ship with Pure and Seth take off.

'He's working for Duncan! Why else would he hang around with us?!' the female yelled at the other Lombax and he realised what she meant.

"Pure only liked us because we had a price on his head, that's just pathetic and cruel" he thought as he turned towards where his ship was parked. He unlocked the vehicle as he jumped inside and Ashley momentarily followed. He instantly closed the hatch and turned on aphelion before pressing hard onto the acceleration. She went flying quickly towards where the other ship was and caught up in a flash. Ratchet was planning on recklessly ramming the others ship, but didn't. The fear of hurting Seth was too great and hoped he could instead follow the ship. He slowly sped down and followed the vehicle from a safe distance and hoped Pure wouldn't notice them. Luckily he didn't and turned a corner towards the cities centre with the Lombax following only meters behind.

'Ratchet! Incoming projectile from the west! 90% chance of impact!' the Aphelion beeped, warning the furry creature that something was getting shot at them. He quickly rolled the ship as he saw a metallic pod head straight for them, but unfortunately it hit the wing and the ship started its descent towards nearby buildings. The ship crashed into a bank with a large window and caused the many workers there to flee.

'Ashley, are you okay?' the male asked blankly as he lifted himself from the ground and then tried to figure out how he had gotten out of the ship. He slowly turned towards the damaged Aphelion as Ashley heaved herself from the wreckage, her hand clutching her bloodshed head.

'Does that answer your question?' she questioned sarcastically and walked over towards Ratchet. She however froze when a creepy voice was introduced to the conversation.

'Well, what do we have here? A male and a female Lombax, Ratchet and Ashley I presume? Kehehehe! I get to kill someone and take another! This is going to be ssssooooo interesting! Now, now Ratchet, I won't kill you… just worry about her Kahahahaha!' the cackling was worse than Duncan's and the voice was a certain pitch that chilled him to the bone. They both turned their heads towards where the voice had come from. Ratchet was shocked to see who stood there, the person was wearing a white, skin-tight suit that had black markings on his shoulders, shins, hands and the sides of his chest. His suit was stained with blood and looked irremovable, his face was slightly hidden behind a purple visor, but still visible.

'Taikato! How did you survive that gunshot?! I saw you die before my eyes!' the male yelled as he tried to process what was happening. He smiled a twisted smile as he slowly advanced towards the Lombax's.

'Miss me? I thought you did, I unfortunately have a matter to attend to, but don't worry… we can pick up where we left of earlier after I take care of her' he said and cackled as he ran towards the two. In an instant Ratchet grabbed Ashley and threw her to the side as he jumped out of the way himself, narrowly dodging two knives that had appeared in mid-air.

'So you like playing games? Then I may as well play' he said diabolically and leapt towards where Ashley laid on the ground. Ratchet quickly looked around and tossed a nearby piece of rubble towards the Cazar. Unluckily it missed and Taikato ignored the Lombax's actions.

'Ashley! Run!' he yelled out and tried to find something else of use whilst the female started to crawl away from her opposition.

'I can't, my senses haven't woken up yet and I don't think they will for another 30 minutes' she yelled back and dodged the first attack that Taikato had made.

'Second chances are always allowed… except for death, that can't ever be redone' he said and made a second attack towards the female. She closed her eyes as the weapon was dangerously close to her face, but the impact never hit her.

'Are you okay? Did he hurt any of you?' she heard a familiar voice and slowly opened her eyes to see the knife mere centimetres from her face. The knife was covered in red, hot blood and a drop fell off of the tip. She looked up the knife and saw the familiar black armour. She instantly turned her face towards the helmet that hid Pure's face and noticed the knife had been stabbed straight through his forearm. He then twisted his hand so the knife was taken from Taikato's grasp and stayed securely in Pure's arm. Before anyone could do anything Pure leapt into the air and spinned around, kicking the others face as he did. He managed to land on both feet as Taikato fell to the ground.

'Pure, what are you doing here?' Ashley asked as Pure turned to her direction and gave an answer.

'I simply had nothing to do and I saw you in trouble, don't worry though, Seth is safely in the hospital' he said and helped the female up. He turned around as he heard a soft cackling that was slowly rising in sound.

'Well, well, well, isn't it the infamous Pure, I have heard so much about you from Duncan, you are a very lucky one indeed,' Taikato said as he rose from the ground 'too bad you were caught up in all of this and has to die!' he continued and lunged towards the other male. He dodged Taikato's attempt and then went to attack, but instead he was elicited with an excruciating amount of pain. The knife that was in his hand had been twisted and ripped out by the horrible Cazar, who diabolically laughed at his tactic. Pure howled in pain as he grabbed his arm that started shedding a vast amount of blood. Ratchet just sat there as the battle was being fought between the two and couldn't help but feel helpless. He shook the feeling when a knife that Taikato had thrown just missed his face and hit the wall behind him. He quickly stood up and grabbed the knife before readying himself to enter the fight only to stop when he noticed that if he even got close to what was happening he would surely be dead.

'Come on Pure, don't you think that you have had enough pain? You can simply stop this by stepping aside and I promise I will give you a good home' Taikato said as he slashed again at the Cazar. Ratchet thought that he could do something but at the same time he couldn't, then he remembered. His eyes were changed to a determined look as Pure fell to his knees and turned onto his side. The Lombax clenched the knife with all his might and felt a surge of energy come from his hand. Then knife started sparking as he held the object tighter. The electricity started sparking around him, forming a thin barrier and eventually the knife broke in half. Ratchet didn't notice as the electricity around him grew stronger and he dropped the remainder of the knife which was replaced with a blue ball of electricity instead.

'Taikato,' he started and attracted the attention of the Cazar, who stared in amazement 'Suck it!' he continued cockily as the ball of electricity was released and hurled through the air. Before he could even react the blue ball hit him and sent him flying towards the wall behind him. He slowly slid to the ground and hit the floor, spitting out blood once he did.

'Damn, that was unexpected… looks like plan B will be used after all' he said as he grabbed a remote from his pants pocket and pressed it. In an instant Taikato disappeared into thin air and his laugh echoed throughout the building. He gave a sigh of relief as he fell to his knees and his vision blurred as he lost consciousness.

* * *

!SEX!

Works almost everytime! Anyou, Please R&R Becoz U R epic and U want 2 B nice =3

THANX!


	21. Chapter 21: Pure's Secret

**Chapter 21: Pure's secret**

Njoy

* * *

'Hello? Are you awake in there sir?' Ratchet heard a feminine voice echo through his void of rest and he slowly opened his eyes. A blue scaled lizard with a clipboard was looking at him and smiled happily when he moved his eyes towards her. She was wearing a white nurse's outfit and soon after he figured out he was in the hospital. He looked around and saw he was surrounded by a pale, blue curtain.

'Your friends are fine, you're lucky that girl carried you out of the building and called us before you were seriously injured' she said as the Lombax lifted himself into a sitting position.

'How is the Cazar? I saw that he was stabbed though the arm' he asked and looked over to the nurse who looked through her notes in an instant.

'I unfortunately have no details on his exact condition because he has a personal doctor, but it says here that he will recover from his injuries in no time' she said and turned around when she was called. Without another word she ran out of the curtain and whispers were said behind the cloth. Seconds later Ashley burst through the curtains and ran towards Ratchet.

'Are you okay? Are your injuries fatal? Is anyone else dead?' she bombarded him with questions once she had gotten to his bedside.

'I'm fine, I haven't been told yet about my injuries and Pure's fine, but… how did he know we were in trouble and where is Seth?' he answered and after he asked the question one of the curtains were moved. They both looked over and saw Seth standing there with a sheet around his waist and walked over.

'Seth! But if Pure wasn't invited in by us, then who let him in and if he was working for Duncan then why did he bring him here of all places?' Ashley said confused and once again they were interrupted by a doctor.

'Ratchet, your results have come back and you seem to be fine except that you need to stop eating fatty foods, your cholesterol levels are quite high,' he said jokingly as he walked over and took in the current situation, 'I see you have met up with all but Pure' he continued.

'Are you Pure's personal doctor? How is he?' Ratchet asked and lifted his body out of bed that was somehow suddenly awake.

'Yes I am and he should be fine… you can see him but, I may remind you that he gets nervous when people see his injuries' the doctor said as he signalled them to follow. In an instant Ashley followed and so did Ratchet whilst Seth stayed behind.

'I need to have a bit more rest before I can do anything else, my brain needs to recover a bit more' he said and turned back towards his bed. Ratchet and Ashley nodded then continued to follow the doctor out in a different direction. They walked out into a room full of curtains with patients behind them and then continued their path towards a corridor. They walked down what seemed like an endless time and finally stopped in front of a door with "Pure" written across it.

'This is where he is,' he started and leaned his head close to the window, 'Pure! You have some visitors!' he called out and then pulled his head away. The two Lombax's stared at him and he gave them a nod before walking away, leaving them before the door that contained the Cazar. The female grabbed the door handle and turned the nob till they heard a click and entered. She closed the door behind her as Ratchet walked over towards the lump underneath the blanket.

'Pure, how are you going?' Ratchet asked softly as he sat beside the lump and waited for an answer, nothing came. Ratchet confusedly poked the body a couple of times but, no response came and eventually he started to slowly remove the covers. He knew that he would alarm the Cazar if he did that and that nothing good can come from it. When he removed the sheet and had a good look at the Cazars body he started shaking. He saw a brown furred Cazar lying there in a pool of blood and a knife stabbed through his chest. Ashley instantly freaked out and ran out of the room in search for his doctor. Ratchet just stared in shock at the Cazar but, he shook it away when he noticed something was wrong. The Cazar was wearing a lab coat with a logo that seemed familiar to him. It was a circle with a triangle around it and in the centre was a small cross.

'Did Ashley think I was dead? I'm far from it if you ask me' Ratchet quickly spun his head towards a curtain and saw a shadow moving about behind it.

'Pure? How did you… What happened?' he asked in complete confusion as he heard a small rip from behind the cover.

'He's a scientist, just like Duncan, only he is dead and Duncan is not' he explained and another rip was heard as Ratchet slowly approached the cloth. Once he had reached his objective he leaned against the nearby wall and sighed.

'So Duncan is looking for you too? Is it because he can use you to persuade Ashley to come back?' he asked Pure as he heard several rips. There was a moment of silence, even the ripping sound was put on hold.

'It's more sophisticated than that,' he replied and another rip was heard followed by a sneeze, 'Shit!' he exclaimed as the shadow grew larger and the curtain came tumbling to the ground. Ratchet just managed to jump away from the fallen Cazar as he fell to a heap.

'Are you alright?' he asked as he walked towards the bundle and knelt down beside the heap.

'I'm fine… I don't need help' he said nervously and a hand was pushed into the Lombax's chest, causing him to fall onto his back.

'What is wrong with you!? It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything!' he yelled at the heap who froze and he heard a small weeping come from Pure.

'I'm sorry… I just wanted to keep you safe but, it's only going to get me killed in the end' he cried as Ratchet slowly lifted the sheet to reveal whoever was beneath. Ratchet almost had a heart attack when he saw Pure kneel before him. His charcoal fur, his dark purple stripes, his eyes full of tears, the bandages that ravaged his bloodshed corpse and worst of all… his Lombax body…


	22. Chapter 22: A Lombax that is Pure

**Chapter 22: A Lombax that is Pure**

Someone kill my Brother... PLEASE! He thinks the Psychotic Scientist is a waste of time... Do any of u agree with him?

* * *

'You... You're a Lombax!' Ratchet pointed out the obvious as Pure lay there, still frozen. He then managed to snap himself out of it at some point.

'N… No I'm n… not,' Pure cried between tears and covered his body back up, 'Just leave and forget I ever existed!'

'Why should I?' the other asked as he tried to remove the sheet away from the dark furred Lombax, but it wouldn't budge.

'It's easier to explain if you never knew me,' he said and started to back away from the Lombax, 'So leave me alone!' Pure was starting to get onto Ratchet's nerves and almost hit him for not reasoning with Ratchet.

'Listen to me Pure! You better explain right now otherwise I will have to resort to plan B… and you don't want that!' he yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room. Everything was silent for a moment, only Pure's heavy breathing was all that disturbed it.

'Fine, I never wanted this but, it doesn't look like I have a choice' he finally whispered and slowly uncovered his face. His Green and Light-blue eyes full of tears that also ran down his face and moistened his fur.

'Good, now… Can you please explain what is going on here?' Ratchet demanded as the other Lombax wiped the tears away. Pure sat up and leant against a wall and used the sheet to hid his body from Ratchet.

'It happened many years ago when I was quite young, Fastoon was attacked and my mother managed to save me using the galactic teleport satellite unit. I was sent to Florana where I cried about my lost mother and I was lucky that somebody found me. He raised me as his own and made sure I was happy, even when he was also sad. When I reached the age of eighteen and I had become a full adult, I was told that there was a man named Duncan Los who was looking for somebody like me. I knew it wasn't a good thing from how I was told and started intense training to enhance my skills if we ever met face to face. When I decided that I was old enough, I left and set out to find him and kill him. However, I learnt that his power was great and instead of taking him down I had to instead distract him. I found out that he was looking for a person called Ratchet and I quickly learnt that he worked for the GSF. I then decided that I needed to protect you from Duncan's terror and made sure he never got his hands on you. Everything was going perfectly until Ashley showed up. Duncan never knew of me until I accidentally got too involved with protecting her and was captured. I was lucky to escape with minimal injuries and protect my identity from you. Happy now?' Pure explained and started crying as he looked at the ground. Ratchet looked confused as he stared at the tearful Lombax.

'Pure, why are you crying? After all, there is no reason why you should' he asked, his voice full of wonder. Pure wiped the tears away from his face and sniffled until he calmed himself down enough to make words.

'I messed with Duncan's plans for many years now, if he knew I was helping you, he would certainly kill me and if he found out I was a Lombax then he could take me in for experimentation' he answered and sniffled some more.

'Then why hide yourself from me?' Ratchet asked another question, making Pure feel more uncomfortable for every passing second.

'Duncan would take that as an opportunity, two Lombax's that haven't been used for experimentation. I also made a promise with my father to not ever be found out unless completely necessary.'

'I would say your father didn't want you to get hurt, how about we sort this out after we get you clothed?' he asked as he stood up and held his arm out for Pure to grab. At first he was hesitant, but he somehow convinced himself and took Ratchet's hand. He lifted Pure from where he sat and they both stood face to face. Ratchet looked across the others body and noticed all of the bloodshed bandages that almost completely covered his body.

'What happened to you? It looks like you were hit by a Dreyors claws… fifty times' he asked as he passed Pure the armour that was laying on the floor. Pure gratefully accepted them and started putting it on, starting with the pants.

'I didn't give myself time to completely heal, I would be in battle for many hours a day and in hospital for many minutes. I got myself a personal doctor who would keep my species a secret by calling me a Cazar, but when Ashley came along, it felt like my job had doubled and instead most of the time I just bandaged myself up,' Pure said as he finished clothing his body, leaving only his head left to cover, 'But these cuts on my ears are from the armour, it was my fathers and it wasn't built for me.' He was about to put on his helmet, until Ratchet stopped him and took the helmet away.

'Your father was right about many things, but I'm sure he never wanted you to get hurt by protecting me,' he said angrily, 'he may even want you to be with your kind' he continued. Pure sadly looked at the ground, trying to find any words that would help.

'One of them would' he whispered to himself as his eyes starting to tear up.

'Excuse me, are you saying that you have had more than one person look after you as a father?' Ratchte asked as Pure nodded.

'I have had two, the first was a man named Kouta, he wasn't the nicest and people knew it, so he sent me to a good friend of his who was wise and gave me this armour. Until he disappeared after he told me of Duncan Los and I was sent back to Kouta, only he had somehow changed to a nicer man. He helped me train and wouldn't let me leave without good reason. Before I left he said that if Kyuri ever came back, he would tell me and I would return to talk about old times and such' Pure explained as he tried to snatch the helmet from Ratchet. He stood there, frozen as a statue. Ever since he heard the name Kyuri, it reminded him of Seth and how a person named Kyuri looked after him.

'Did you just say K… Kyuri?' he asked nervously and was answered with a confused nod, 'Kyuri… looked after Seth… and is also the father of Duncan Los' he continued.

'But they are nothing alike, one was kind and sweet whilst the other was demonic and evil' Pure rejected Ratchet's words. He thought about Kyuri in his head and concluded his information in a matter of seconds.

'How about we find more about Kyuri until we can conclude who he actually is?' he asked just before Pure put the helmet on his head. Ratchet took it off quickly, surprising the other Lombax and said,

'Without hiding behind that mask, Duncan and I have already found out, no more hidng' he said as he threw the helmet to the ground. Pure stared at the ground, trying to figure out if he was doing something right or wrong.

'Okay then… I have no more options' he said gloomily and looked at the ground. Ratchet placed a hand around his shoulder and guided him towards the door.

'You can start a new life with us and I promise, Duncan will never take us away… How about we meet Seth and Ashley more formally this time?' he said as Pure looked into his eyes and smiled. The other Lombax smiled back and they exit the room. Once they were out, they almost were rammed down by Ashley and the doctor, but she stopped just in time.

'Ratchet! I have the doctor and he said he will see if he can fix up,' she started, but quickly snapped her attention towards Pure, 'who is this?' She then grabbed Ratchet by the ear and dragged him away as the doctor grabbed the other Lombax and pulled him back into the room.

'Owwwww! That was my ear you idiot!' Ratchet exclaimed through his pain as Ashley turned a corner and let go of his ear.

'That's the point right?' she said angrily.

'Okay, that was Pure, he wasn't murdered… It was more like he murdered the other and before you say anything else, I didn't know he was a Lombax until 5 minutes ago' Ratchet said calmly to Ashley who had a shocked face.

'He… He's a Lomb… bax?' she asked nervously as her eyes and mouth started twitching. Ratchet nodded and before he knew it, he was dragged by the ear once again to the door. She knocked multiple times and was answered with a 'come in' from the doctor. She entered once she was allowed access and closed the door behind her, letting go of the Lombax's ear as she did. Pure was sitting on his bed, beside the bloodshed corpse that seemed in better condition than him. He had the top part of his suit taken off and the doctor was looking at the injuries. Ashley almost threw up at the sight of the blood that had dripped all over his torso. Each cut that was seen was deep and looked potentially life threatening. Many were left untreated whilst the largest were stitched up, only to be opened up once again.

'What did I tell you? Not to go on some mission when I specifically told you not to otherwise your injuries will open up again' the doctor said as he injected a liquid into him and then started tightly bandaging every visible cut. Pure rolled his eyes and looked over to where the two stood, he smiled at the sight of Ratchet.

'Thank you for telling me that I couldn't do this alone, the doctor just told me that if I continue at this rate, I might suffer from bleeding out. So, I was wondering if I could stay at your place until I healed up… Pleeeeeaaasssseeee?' he asked and tried to look as harmless of possible. Due to his injuries and the blood, it didn't work, but Ratchet's brain said otherwise.

'I don't see a reason why not' he said and before he knew it, Pure had tackled him to the ground in an embrace. Pure winced at the pain that he felt, but ignored it using his happiness.

'Well, this is just a pretty sight,' everybody froze and slowly looked towards the door to see Seth surveying the scene, 'I knew something was weird about you, but this is too precious' he continued as Pure lifted himself from the crushed Ratchet. He then helped the smaller Lombax from the floor.

'Ratchet, this is for you' the doctor said and passed him a huge folder that Ratchet quickly flicked through and found all of Pure's medical information.

'Thanks, this should be useful in the future,' Ratchet said as he placed it inside his coat, 'we better get going, we need Seth to have another decent meal otherwise he may start to feel queasy' he continued kiddingly and exit the room.

'Thank you for taking care of Pure and I wish you good fortune!' the doctor called after them as they walked out of the room and towards the exit.

"No problem, besides… he is a Lombax and he can help us take down Duncan" Ratchet thought to himself as they walked down the corridor and out into the outside world.

* * *

Excuse all the spelling mistakes please... Thanx... and if u can get this story 5 Favs I'll tell u about my next Upcoming R&C Fanfic!

Hope u had a good read and BYE!


	23. Chapter 23: Ratchet and Seth's mission

**Chapter 23: Ratchet and Seth's mission**

Sorry 4 Da late update... I've been sick... Enjoy!

* * *

'Careful Pure, Your injuries will open up again if you're too rough on yourself' Ratchet said as he helped Pure walk across the room and then carefully settled him onto the couch. The dark furred Lombax just rolled his eyes as the other Lombax said those words.

'I'll be fine, they'll heal eventually' he said to himself and wanted to stand up, but didn't when Ashley gave him a stare that meant "stay put". He angrily crossed his arms and muttered something to himself.

'Ratchet, the GSF is sending us a transmission in the other room,' Clank said as he entered the room, pulling everyone's attention to the small robot. 'And you Ashley, I need you to go into Ratchet's room and see if anything in there will fit Pure. We can't have him wearing that suit forever' he continued and seconds later, Ratchet and Ashley exit the room, leaving Seth and Pure to Clank.

'I'm guessing that you needed Ashley and Ratchet out of the room so you can talk to us' Seth said as he sat on the couch. Clank nodded as he walked over towards them and used his helipack to get on top of the coffee table. He looked at both of them, inspecting them and somehow evaluating them.

'You both want to be protected by Duncan, am I correct?' the robot asked and was replied with both of the Lombax's heads nodding. 'Well, obviously Ratchet cannot have any distractions and that is where you two come in. I need Ashley to fall in love with one of you two because if Ratchet has Ashley then, that would probably make his feelings in the way of his mission to eliminate Duncan' he continued and was followed by silence. Pure and Seth shared a glance and started to softly laugh to themselves.

'Clank, Love is not simply a tool, it is her decision and we should stay away from that' Seth said between small giggles. Clank angrily looked at the small Lombax and looked over to Pure who tried to avert his gaze from the small robot.

'And what do you think?' he asked the dark furred Lombax who eventually convinced himself to look into the robots eyes.

'She isn't my type, sorry, if she was a bit different then she is now, I may consider it' he said, making the Robot clench his fist in anger. He turned around and quickly stormed out of the room without another word. Pure and Seth shared a look of wonder towards each other before Ashley returned with some clothing in her hands.

'I got you the biggest clothing I could find, hopefully they fit' she said as she placed them onto the couch beside the Lombax.

'You didn't need to get me any clothing, but I guess that it's better than wearing this suit' Pure said Gratefully as he stood up and started to slowly unzip his suit.

'I think I'll leave' the female said as she stared and blushed before leaving when she thought it started to feel uncomfortable. Seth turned and headed for the exit to the room, but before exiting, he stopped when Pure's voice hit his ears.

'Could I please have some help with this? It's hard for me to move with all of these bandages' he asked and moments later, Seth had helped him out of the suit. He quickly turned away as Pure stood there in only Bandages and a small pair of briefs that made the Lombax feel quite uncomfortable.

'Relax, we're both guys here, there is nothing to be embarrassed about' Pure said cheerfully as he unexpectedly hugged the Lombax. Seth instantly panicked and pushed Pure away. He just smiled and picked up the clothing that Ashley had given him.

'I was just kidding, you didn't have to push me away like that' the dark furred Lombax said as he lifted the pants and tested them for fitting. He smiled as he pulled his tail out and tried on the shirt, unfortunately it didn't fit and he just put it onto the coffee table.

'I just didn't expect it… wait, how come I can't read your mind?' he asked as Pure sat down onto the couch with a devilish smile.

'That's quite simple, you can't read my mind because my brain has different brainwaves, this was used in case Duncan ever found out about me' he said as he started to read a magazine that was on the coffee table. Seth rolled his eyes as he sat down beside him.

"I wish he was just more predictable" Seth thought to himself. Moments later, Ratchet entered the room with his armour on instead of house clothing and headed for the elevator.

'Where are you going?' Pure asked as Ratchet finished adjusting his armour.

'Authorities have suspicions that an old building site on the east wing of the city is where a popular gang hangs out and they want me to prove their suspicions correctly' he said and hopped into the elevator.

'Wait! I want to come with you' Seth said as he staggered towards the other Lombax who held out his hand, signalling him to stop.

'I need you to take care of Pure,' he said to Seth who looked annoyingly at Ratchet, 'you're not allowed to enter the building site unless you're a part of the GSF, Military or the Metropolis police force' he continued. The small Lombax just grumbled and walked back to where he was sitting. Ratchet smiled as the elevator doors closed and he disappeared from the others view.

'Where did Ratchet go?' Ashley asked as she entered the room, vividly looking around as she did. Pure giggled at the sight and pointed towards the elevator.

'He went to do some urgent business, he said that we shouldn't interfere unless we were on official business' he explained and turned a page in the magazine he was reading. Ashley sighed as she sat between the two, her chin resting against her arms.

XXxxxXX

"This is the place" Ratchet thought to himself as he sneaked up to the building and ducked behind cover when he heard footsteps. He slowly peeked around the corner, a 1.5 meter tall insect with many tattoos across his body and a Neon assault rifle in his hands. Ratchet hid behind his cover as the enemy faced his general direction. He quickly reached into both of his pockets and pulled out two neon pistols that had a suppressor on each one. He patiently waited until his target turned the corner and before he knew what hit him, Ratchet shot him in the head, causing blood to splatter across his armour.

"Cleaners won't be happy" he thought to himself as he dragged the body into a hiding place. Once he had properly hidden the body, he swiftly ran up to the incomplete building and placed his back against a stone wall. He waited for a moment and kept quiet as he listened for anyone that would be coming his way. When he thought it was safe enough, he continued his pursuit and entered the building. He made his way through each corridor with an extreme amount of slowness. He would quickly turn the corner with his weapons in front of him and scan the area before moving on. However, he completely stopped at a particular corner when he heard talking. When he had confirmed his suspicions that he wasn't alone, he instantly hid behind a stack of metal frames. He peeked around the corner and once he saw a large group of people, he ducked back behind cover. He thought to himself about how he should approach the situation and what consequences would meet him if he made the wrong decision. He made the decision to just go in guns blazing, even though he knew that he was going to get hurt. He quickly turned the corner and started shooting, each kill signalled with blood splattering across the floor.

'Oh shit!' one of them yelled as he ducked behind a table for cover. Others did the same whilst one of them grabbed a silver briefcase and made a run for it. The Lombax quickly ducked behind cover as many bullets started flying in his general direction. He quickly reloaded his two weapons and then crawled behind a cover that seemed less penetrable.

'You're not coming out of here alive Lombax!' one of them yelled as a bullet whizzed past one of Ratchet's ears. He stopped and waited for the moment when they would all seize fire and reload their weapons, unfortunately it never came. He lowly growled as onslaught upon onslaught of words came his way, telling him that it was his death.

'Give up you stupid rejec…' one of them called out, but was somehow cut short after the Lombax heard a different type of weapon fire. The fire was seized for a split second and then continued. To Ratchet's surprise, it wasn't being fired at him. He slowly peeked around the corner, before flicking back around after a bullet barely missed him. He heard multiple shots of the mystery weapon and then the firing stopped. The Lombax dared himself to look around the corner and when he did, he saw his attacker's bodies dead in each other's blood.

"Move quickly, the leader is getting away" the familiar voice that could be only recognised as Seth, entered the other Lombax's void of thought. Without second thoughts, Ratchet ran towards the door he saw one of them escape through earlier.

"What are you doing here? I specifically that if you came here you will be severely punished unless you were here on official business" Ratchet thought as he ran through many doorways and up flights of stairs, hoping to catch up to his enemy.

"I am here on official business… as your companion" the Lombax replied and took a shot at an enemy that stood in the green eyed Lombax's way. He lowly growled at the other Lombax's words.

"You're not a part of the GSF or the military… heck, you're not even a part of the Metropolis police force" he thought as he blasted a group of enemies that stood in his way. He shook his head as blood splashed against his visor that took up most of his vision.

"You already forgot? I was raised by Fastoon's military to become a super weapon, I was given an ID, medical file and training records" Seth said with a devilish smile as he lined up a shot, taking the life of another moments later. He stood up and reloaded his weapon before swinging it behind his back. He started a jog along the building that he stood in and towards the next. He briefly stopped when he reached a gap that to Seth seemed impossible. He took a deep breath as Ratchet kept on asking him if he was alright. Seth ran as fast as he could and jumped across the gap, only to end up in failure and land onto the floor below his target.

'Fuck!' he yelled as he hit the floor, his voice echoing throughout the district and caused the other Lombax to stop momentarily.

"Seth! Are you alright?" Ratchet said in his head and waited for a response.

"I'm fine… I just missed a floor and hit the one below it" Seth's thoughts gave Ratchet a sigh of relief. He quickly continued his pursuit of the escapee with Seth's words still in his mind. He weaved in and out of support beams and many objects that lay in his way, trying to find whoever was escaping. He darted up a stairway where he had heard footsteps and stopped when he had noticed that the top of the stairway was blocked by a pile of metal beams. He first of all wondered how his opponent did that and then tried to push it himself, only to be defeated. He stopped to catch his breath when he realised his attempts was worthless.

"Your right hand… just place it onto your chest" Seth said to him telepathically and once he finished his message, Ratchet had taken off his glove. He quickly clutched his chest and felt an energy surge throughout his body. His vision turned slightly paler in colour and before he knew it, he was walking through the metal that stood in his way just before. He then grew a huge amount of confidence and ran through the metal, seconds later appearing on the other side. He vividly looked around for his target and his patience was rewarded when he heard faint footsteps running up a metal stairway. Ratchet instantly ran over to the side of the building and found a metallic stairway that lead towards the roof. The Lombax whipped out one of his pistols as he ran up the stairway and onto the top of the building. The man with the briefcase was standing near the ledge on the other side of the construction site and stood there with a a brown robe with a hood.

'Put the briefcase down, if you want to come carefully, most charges will be dropped if you do' Ratchet said as he walked over towards the man with a gun focused on his head. The Lombax jumped away when he saw his opponent pull out a weapon of his own. This one was also a singlehanded gun, but it had wires everywhere and a small ball of energy at the back.

'A bullet 5 degrees declined to my left shall be shot towards the next sector over and head for the Lombax named Seth, it will be fired in 3 seconds' the cloaked figure said, his voice was soothing and calm. Ratchet only heard few words from what he said, but he knew well enough that he was going to shoot at Seth. The Lombax's reflexes kicked in and he started to shoot the cloak figure. He knew that his attempts were worthless when they were stopped by an invisible force field and before he knew it, he heard the dreaded sound of the gun being fired.

"Shit!" Ratchet heard Seth's voice enter his head once again.

"How're are you still alive? Did he miss you?" the Lombax asked the other as he turned towards the building Seth was in.

"No, I was about to be attacked from behind, he managed to hit a moving target" his thoughts returned to Ratchet's mind once again. He quickly spun around when he remembered that he was supposed to capture his opponent. He unfortunately disappeared and left the Lombax to himself. Once he gave up, he lowly growled and walked away. As the wind blew his fur side to side, he wondered who that person was and if he was a major threat.

* * *

Tell me what ya think! Goodbye and have a good day... AND EAT WAFFLES!


	24. Chapter 24: A letter

**Chapter 24: A Letter**

Sorry the Chapter took too long to upload, I was working on some artwork for Seth (Which is terrible and will soon be avaliable on Deviantart) And also Kaito (Minor Character from Mechromancer... AKA my favourite Character from the book).

Sorry about rambling/Ranting, Enjoy! :3

* * *

'Well… I'm stumped,' Ratchet said as he leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling, a huge database was displayed on the screen along with multiple tabs, 'I can't find anything out about that guy'. He leaned back forward and took a sip of his coffee. He looked outside of a nearby window and yawned as he saw the moon high in the sky, lighting up the city below. The stars that surrounded it glistened and produced a small light of their own. He sighed and turned off the computer before leaving the room. He walked into the kitchen and surveyed the room. Seth had fallen asleep in the lounge room which was quite visible, Pure was nowhere to be seen and Ashley was asleep on the floor beside the couch. He smiled at the sight and headed towards his room so he could get some sleep himself, but he stopped when his phone started to vibrate on the coffee table. He slowly walked over as it continued and picked it up. It was a private number. At start Ratchet wondered who it was and what they wanted, but he was too tired to bother and instead of answering, he put it back down. He then loudly yawned and stretched his arms and walked into his bedroom. He froze as a voice entered his head, it was unfamiliar and very weak, but he was still able to hear it.

"Pick up the phone" it said and almost gave Ratchet a heart attack since it was unexpected. Ratchet slowly walked backwards into the room where Seth and Ashley slept once again. The phone still vibrated and scared Ratchet because it wouldn't stop. He walked over to it and picked it up once again, this time answering it and holding it up to his ear.

'Thank you for answering and sorry to keep you awake, I'll make this quick so you can go and get your rest' a voice echoed through the phone and into the Lombax's ear. The voice seemed more familiar now, he just couldn't remember where he had previously heard it.

'Who are you and what do you want at this hour?' Ratchet asked politely, trying not to show any aggression or anger.

'You can drop the act Ratchet, I know you don't like me because you think I work for Duncan' he said calmly, seeing through the Lombax's lies.

'Fine, who the fuck are you and what do you want?' he asked harshly, hoping to get a direct answer this time and not another remark.

'That wasn't very nice, but I'll let it slide this time. Anyway, I'm here to tell you that tomorrow you will receive a package sent by me, I want you to use the information that is given and use it to take down one of young Los's companions… this'll help you take Mr Los out and once he is gone, I'll take down his father' the voice said, answering his question and making a remark at the same time. Ratchet lowly growled with anger and made it clear enough so the other could hear him.

'Why should I trust you? And why would you try to take down Kyuri Los? I've only heard good from him' Ratchet asked.

'Kyuri is an ungrateful idiot! He should be taken out and his son should too! They have done complete wrong to the galaxy and deserve to die!' the voice yelled. Heavy breathing followed the onslaught of words and was eventually gone. 'I do not have much time left, I must go' he continued finally and before anything else was said, he hung up.

"What was that about?" Ratchet thought to himself as he put his phone back onto the coffee table. He yawned once again and instead of going to bed, he just sat down on the couch and slept there.

XXxxxXX

Ratchet slowly opened his eyes as the morning sun covered his fur, warming him up as it did. He yawned and stretched out his arms as his vision started to restore itself to normal. He saw the Holovision was turned on with Clank. He was doing an interview, but Ratchet didn't pay any attention and instead walked towards the kitchen. Once he had entered he looked around and saw Pure was cooking breakfast, whilst Ashley and Seth ate it. Seth seemed happy to have something to eat, but at the same time he was angry for some unknown reason.

'Good morning Ratchet,' Pure said enthusiastically as he poured a mug of coffee, 'you want any breakfast?' he continued with a smile. The other Lombax suspiciously eyed him and wondered why he was wearing a pink apron with a red heart. He opened his mouth to ask, but stopped because he knew he would somehow regret asking. Ratchet sat down next to Ashley and across from Seth, who's voice magically popped into his head.

"Apparently it was on sale and his old one got burnt" he said and ate a small rasher of bacon. Ratchet just rolled his eyes as a plate with eggs and bacon was placed before him. A mug of coffee was placed beside that too.

'I made some breakfast for you… Now I'm off to work' Pure said as he took off his apron and walked towards the elevator. He hung the pink cloth on the coat hanger and moments later, disappeared behind the doors that automatically closed before his eyes.

'Finally, he's gone' Seth smiled happily and quickly finished of his meal. Ratchet and Ashley shared a quizzical glance towards one another and then looked towards the male.

'You don't like Pure?' Ashley said, turning a statement into a question.

'There is nothing to like about him, except that he can cook and that's pretty much it'

'What do you mean? He hasn't done anything wrong to you'. Ratchet tried to avoid the situation and instead quietly ate his breakfast.

'I know, but Duncan used us when we did nothing wrong. He did horrible things to us and he didn't even want to ask about our past, all he wanted was results' Seth said and drank a glass of orange juice. Knowing her defeat, she lowly growled and ate a small piece of egg. Seth smiled as he finished his drink and walked into the lounge room, his tail rhythmically swishing side to side.

'Bastard needs to learn some respect' she grumbled angrily. Ratchet wanted to comment on her remark, but decided that it would be best if he didn't say a word. He ate more of his breakfast and wondered how Pure managed to cook them so perfectly, but stopped when sparks started to appear in mid-air. Ashley stared and ducked behind cover, however, Ratchet didn't move. He sat there and saw the sparks made an outline of something and in a flash a metal crate appeared.

'Why does this not surprise me?' he said lamely and walked over to the crate. He knew that it was from whoever called him and thought about what he should do. He obviously didn't trust the man, but he didn't have any links to Duncan at this point and eventually gave into the man's words. He stared at the metallic object and looked around for any kind of way to open it, he found nothing.

'What are you doing!?' Ashley hissed and was ignored as Ratchet touched the neat corners. It suddenly clicked open. Ashley ducked her head back under cover as Ratchet opened the container fully. A file was sitting in the middle and was surrounded with four different bags, each had a different colour and name. Ratchet ignored them and instead grabbed the envelope, opening it seconds later and read.

_Dearest Ratchet,  
I thank you for trusting me and opening this, I wish this could be said face to face, but I have the risk of Duncan killing me for leaking information. Anyway, my resources have told me that one of Duncan's men will be making a public appearance. He will be showing up at the Megapolis casino and has planned to steal all of the money for future plans. I have devised a plan of my own to counteract his. If we fail, no big deal, we just know that he has money for future plans. For this operation to start, I need your full trust, strength and the other Lombax's, now back to the plan. Ashley, Seth and you will all go into the casino and try to stay hidden for the first part. Pure will be on another roof with a sniper rifle, if anything goes wrong then rely on him to help you get out. Once he arrives, you should know because he has a tracker on him, once he enters the premises the small devices I have for you will show you his location. Once you find him, do not kill him, I want you to just injure him enough so he is unable to move. If he starts shooting and causing a ruckus, pretend to be a civilian until he isn't looking and then take him out with a single blow to the back of the neck. If he starts killing, then Pure should shoot him without any hesitation. That is all that I can explain with these few words, it's simple and easy._

_I give you my regards and best of luck…_

Ratchet read the letter several times over, trying to see if there was any way he could find out who this person was, but he eventually gave up. He put the note down and looked at each of the packs, each and every one of them had a different colour and a name on top. Ratchet had orange, Seth had Blue, Ashley had green and Pure had purple. He grabbed both his and Ashley's and turned around to see if Ashley was still there, she was but still timidly hidden behind a chair.

'Ashley, you have a gift' Ratchet said and threw the small pack into her general direction. She stood up from where she crouched and caught it. She held it in her hands and looked for an opening. She found a small lock that she quickly unlocked and nosily looked inside. Ratchet did the same and sighed as he saw a tuxedo. He didn't like wearing them because he never felt comfortable wearing them. He looked over towards Ashley who seemed to be enjoying a red dress that had come with hers. Ratchet looked back at his tuxedo and noticed something below it. He lifted the suit out and placed it on the nearby table, before looking back into the pack. Two pistols that looked exactly alike sat there, both were red and had dark blue lines running along the handle and barrel. The words "Prototype" were written along the side in a light purple writing and made the gun look professionally made. He placed the pack down and lifted the weapons out into his hands.

"Nice and light, comfortable and easy to manoeuvre with" Ratchet thought as he twirled the guns in his fingers with a smile. He looked back at the pack and also found a belt that had two holsters on both sides.

'Ratchet, what are these for?' Ashley curiously asked and held out the dress, along with a pair of black gloves.

'We're going to the casino' Ratchet replied with a smile.

* * *

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER BY REVIEWING IT AND DONT FORGET TO FOLLOW THE STORY OR FAVOURITE IT... AND MY CAPS LOCK IS BROKEN! Or is it?


	25. Chapter 25: The Casino

Laggy Internet is Like... A Pizza that died in your mouth

* * *

**Chapter 25: Casino**

"Ratchet, how long until we get there?" Ashley asked as they flew in the Aphelion across the city. It was night and the lights of houses and some business's glowed below them.

"We are already here" Ratchet replied and parked nearby, so no one would notice their presence this early. Ashley looked over towards the building and stared in awe. The different coloured lights amused her and shined in her eyes. Pure quickly grabbed a duffle bag that was below Ratchet's seat and quickly exit the vehicle with the others following.

"I'll be on the building over there, it will give me a good view of the casino through the glass roof" he said and pointed towards the building he was referring to.

"Good, Ashley and Seth will come with me inside", he said and tucked the pistols he received in this pockets, then turned to the other Lombax's, "Make sure you have your weapons I gave you". Ashley nodded as she hid her pistol and knife beneath her dress. Seth did the same with a Neon Assault gun, it had a stand and a foldable stock so it was obviously used if they needed to hold off in a corner. Pure swiftly ran towards the building and scaled its walls with the bag on his back. They others stared in amusement and wonder at how he managed that. Seth though didn't even glance at him, he had already headed for the casino. His eyes were filled with annoyance and he looked slightly angry. The other two followed and walked behind the Lombax. They reached the front entrance and entered without any troubles. Once they were inside, Ratchet stopped at the entrance and surveyed the area.

"Seth, keep near the front entrance, but don't look obvious. I want you to read every person's mind that enters the building. Ashley, I want you to keep an eye on all the other small entrances, if anyone enters through them I want you to tell Seth, telepathically of course." Ratchet had thought of a plan and he thought it was a good one. He had some minor regrets, but he convinced himself that they were just in his head and he shouldn't worry. Seth casually strolled towards a nearby table and sat near there, acting as if he was just a part of the background. Ashley nodded and moved to a nearby stairway so she could get a better vantage point. Ratchet knew that there was a third route in and he knew that it was his best bet to find the enemy, already inside. He walked down a small stairway and into the casino floor below. There was shouting from many of the tables and machines, mostly complaints about cheating or rip offs. He strolled past them all and leaned against the back wall, trying to blend and make him unnoticeable. He looked around for any suspicious activity, but nothing was brought up and started to think it was a trap. However, before he went to scout out another location, he heard voices from the other side of the wall. He pressed his ear against it and the voices slowly formed words.

"… How do you plan on getting the money Master Logan?" a voice asked, it was robotic and sounded like it was built to protect this Logan character Ratchet just heard.

"I already told you, we sneak in and I will open the door easily". Speak of the devil, the voice known as Logan had answered and given the Lombax an idea of what he sounded like, making it easier to find him if he ever talked.

"What if everything goes wrong? Duncan will lock you up for sure" the robot continued and Logan laughed.

"Lock me up? Please, I'm the best Duncan's got… and nothing else will go wrong because plan A with stealth is gone and we all know… curiosity killed the Lombax" Logan said and before Ratchet knew it, a fist with glove covering it punched through the wall. The Lombax yelped and fell onto the floor, crawling away to make some distance. Logan punched another fist through the wall and it collapsed into a pile of rubble. The dust started to settle and the enemy stood before Ratchet. A cloak of Navy that covered a black skin tight suit covered his body. charcoal gloves covered his hands and an oxygen mask covered his face. A red Logo was spread across his chest, symbolising that he was obviously with Duncan. Logan pulled two grenades that were hidden inside his cloak and threw them with a demonic laugh. One landed in the casino and another at Ratchet's feet.

"Bye, bye little Lombax" his voice echoed, but the Lombax was quick and smart enough to protect himself. He placed his right hand onto his chest and rolled away activating his ability to go through objects. Unfortunately the other grenade had hit many targets and killed a crowd of people whilst others ran. He rolled out of the heat and jumped to his feet before slowly backing away. Logan stood there with the rubble around him and he held a Neon SMG that was aimed towards Ratchet. He quickly ducked for cover as bullets started flying at him. He hid behind a conveniently placed pillar that supported the roof. Bullets stopped flying, but it was replaced with the sound of marching men that Logan had brought with him. The footsteps got close and Ratchet planned out his next move. He placed his hand to his chest once again and ran to the exit, where more cover was and was a better vantage points. Bullets flew after him, but most of them missed and when one did, red hot blood poured out of a newly made wound. He howled in pain and wondered how in the world it hit him before jumping over a table, flipping it as he did and ducked behind it. He pulled his hand away from his chest, panting and quickly clutched his shoulder blade where the bullet hit. He looked around for Ashley and Seth, hoping they were not hurt. He found Seth behind a small bar, leaning over the top and firing at anything that shot at him, occasionally he ducked down to reload or dodge a fury of fire. He looked around for Ashley and before he knew it, he was gently picked up in a flash and lifted behind the bar where Seth was. He looked at the face of his saviour and smiled to see Ashley who had changed out of her dress into a suit that allowed her to move easily. She grabbed a small tin from a bag that lay nearby and opened it, blue wisps of energy flowed in a dark blue. She gently poured it onto the wound and it magically healed in seconds. He rolled his shoulder and smiled as he felt no pain and was completely useable. Ashley pulled out her knife and pistol before running from cover to cover, stabbing anything that came near, but her guns accuracy was off. Ratchet noticed the same with Seth and thought that he should've trained them to wield a weapon like that before sending them here. He heard a loud crack that echoed from outside and knew that everyone but him was fighting. He reached into his belt and grabbed the two weapons that were secretly given to him. He gripped them into his hand, feeling their smoothness and noticed something he never saw before. Two buttons were located on the sides of the guns, the one in his right hand was red and the one on the left was green. He wondered what they did, but he didn't want to waste time and instead leant over the counter and started making accurate shots for the enemies that surrounded Logan.

He fired for quite some time and occasionally jumped to the side to dodge when he finally noticed, he never had to reload. He ignored the fact and just went with his own logic, it will help killing. The enemies were slowly getting closer towards them, they were outnumbered but Ratchet kept on firing. A scream was heard and attracted Ratchets attention, Logan was holding Ashley by the neck.

"Missing something?" he said cheekily and he smiled evilly. Ratchet couldn't see it but he knew he was and in his rage he aimed his pistols towards Logan, firing. He knew that him being alive was best and instead of injuring him, he wanted to kill the bastard. The bullets flew across the room, only to miss and hit a wall. He kept on firing as Logan ran from one end of the room to the other, always missing. His fingers were moving along the handle, due to the recoil and before he knew it, his finger pressed the red button. The gun fired a small bullet that smoked heavily and once it hit the ground right beside Logan, it blew up. The explosion was small but it was splendid and scared everyone because it was so unexpected. Ashley rolled along the ground, her right arm was burnt and bleeding whilst Logan stayed inside the explosion.

Once the smoke cleared, he stood there with his clothes torn up, but had no visible injuries and slowly chilled Ratchet to the bone.

'How? He was unprotected… he should've died' he thought and was snapped back to reality as he heard a sniper round being shot, killing the last of Logan's men. The sniper rounds didn't stop though, they kept on firing at Logan. The bullets hit him hard and each time he was hit, he took a step back. Blood splattered from behind each place the bullet pierced and he somehow still managed to stand up. Then it slowly made sense to Ratchet, Duncan had made him invincible using the same kind of DNA that he used for Seth and Ashley. The firing stopped and the Casino seemed to get darker.

"My turn" Logan said as he grabbed a nearby table with ease and threw it towards where the Lombax's took cover. Seth abandoned his weapon and crawled away in a nick of time as the other Lombax used the best of his ghost ability and the table flew through him. Logan sneered as he missed the Lombax, but it didn't last long as he jumped toward the roof and came back down with the chandelier. Obviously he was planning to attack him with it.

'But why a chandelier?' Ratchet thought as it was thrown at him, but then it quickly hit him before the object did. The bullets had managed to hit him whilst he was ghost which meant Logan was using something that penetrated his ability. He quickly closed his eyes before impact and used his ability again, wishing he would live. Suddenly the glass from a nearby window broke and in rolled Pure, his armour slightly gleamed in the light. He ran over to the helpless Lombax and stood in front of him, blocking him from any damage. Ashley called out to him to grab Ratchet and move, but he didn't flinch. He had a new feel to him though, he seemed more protective and brave. Then he held out his right hand which glowed a deep green and before their very eyes, the chandelier started to dissolve. They tiny little particles that remained were sucked into the glove, leaving nothing left.

"Ratchet, use your Railgun ability in approximately five decimal two seven seconds and direct its blast at Logan's chest area. To activate hold out your transparent hand and focus the power that you feel" he said without any emotion in his voice. It didn't sound like Pure, but the voice was one that was not new to Ratchet. He did as he instructed and held out his hand, feeling a surge of energy flow through him. Sparks start to hit his hand and make his hand glow with the electricity. Before the Lombax could even drop his mouth in awe, a lightning bolt struck from his hand and directly hit where he was told to hit. Logan was sent flying through the back wall of the building and he flew away until he hit another. A pool of blood surrounded him and he started to slowly slide down the side. Then fell until he could no longer be seen. Ratchet started to pant and stared at what he had just done. He felt a bit weak at first, but he slowly regenerated and felt better.

"Thanks Pure… Pure?" Ratchet turned around and looked for the armoured man, wondering where he went. He nearly jumped out of his fur as he heard his phone go off in his pocket and nervously answered.

"Ratchet…" Pure was on the other end, his voice shaky and weary.

"Where did you go? I wanted to thank you"

"Thing is… that wasn't me…"

* * *

Hope you like the chapter... If so review and Thank you for supporting me to a quarter of 100 Chapters... Lets try and make it to 50!


End file.
